RobStar Week 2017
by UnknownTitans
Summary: A collection of different themed stories for RobStar Week 2017
1. Day 1 - Hospital

**Day 1 – Recovery Re-write (Hospital)**

The quiet rhythmic beat of a heart monitor intermingled with the footsteps of heeled boots pacing back and forth along the floor of the small, private hospital room. The room sat by itself at the end of a long corridor, there was a few rooms like this that had been designed for people in government or other roles of importance, so that they could have privacy from the press and media. This fact gave the room an eerie silence that made the sound of the footsteps even more permeating into the minds of everyone else in the room. The other 3 Titans had considered numerous times begging their alien friend to sit down but they never found the heart to do so, the miserable expression on her face told them that her pacing was the only thing keeping her sane at the minute. Adjacent from where Starfire was walking was a hospital bed in which laid the Titans' injured and unconscious leader. At the end of each of her walking cycles she would look over at him eagerly, hoping that after a few more steps his eyes would magically open, sadly this wasn't the case.

Another fainter pair of footsteps mixed in with Starfire's steady pace and once her ears picked up the sound she stopped and eyed the door. Moments later a doctor in his mid-40's with greying hair opened the door and stepped in. In his hand, he held a clipboard which he quickly skimmed over before looking at Robin and then at the others. "Hi, I'm Dr Hartman. I will be monitoring Robin's health over the next few days"

Starfire's eyes grew wider, "His recovery may take days?"

The doctor gave her a sympathetic look, "Miss, his recovery may take weeks…even months"

The 3 Titans looked over at Starfire, she looked hollow and close to tears. Cyborg quickly stepped up and walked over to his friend putting a supportive arm around her shoulder, "However long it takes for Rob to get better, right doc?"

The doctor gave Cyborg a grateful nod, "Yes, I am confident your friend will make a full recovery, however long that takes. I assume you may have some questions?"

Raven and Beast Boy came over to join the others, "What are his injuries? I tried to heal him but I couldn't sense the range of damages so I didn't know where to start" Raven asked

The doctor flipped the page on his clipboard, "Most of his injuries appear to bone damage" he paused and continued to read the notes, "we haven't found any cases of organ damage" to which Raven and Cyborg breathed a small sigh of relief. "However, our main concern is that he may have sustained some amount of spinal damage"

With that Starfire looked like she was about to pass out, the others noticed that she had to steady her legs to stop herself from collapsing. It was like her world was beginning to fall around her and tears began to trail down her cheeks, her breathing became ragged and she struggled to swallow the lump in her throat. That information was a worry to all of them but Cyborg knew his focus had to be on Starfire at the moment. "Star, it's gonna be alright, Robin is stronger than this, he's gonna be fine"

The doctor gave Starfire an apologetic look, "I'm very sorry Miss, I didn't mean to upset you" he placed his hand comfortingly on her shoulder, "our analysis isn't for definite, I'm just giving you as much information as I can so you can know the full picture"

Raven and Beast Boy both approached her too offering her comforting strokes, "Yeah, Robin's way tougher than this. You think he'd let some stupid pebble monster stop him?" Beast Boy offered with a smile.

Starfire gave her green friend a nod and a weak smile, turning back to the doctor "Thank you…it is just not easy to see him this way" she said looking briefly over at Robin.

"Completely understandable. We've put him under sedation for the next 12 hours so that we can give his body some chance to starting healing before we do any more scans. After that I'll be back to check on him" he looked over at the digital clock on the bedside reading "21:28", "you are welcome to stay for a while longer but Hospital policy is that only partners or family members can stay past 10pm" he looked back at Starfire, "are you and Robin together Miss?"

Her cheeks flushed, "N-"

"Yeah, she is" Cyborg interrupted giving her a cue to go along with it

She gave him a confused look, "Yes we are together" she answered after a few moments of pause

"Ah yes, I thought that was the case. You are welcome to stay then" the doctor replied with a smile, "I'll be back to check on Robin's condition in the morning, until then it would be beneficial for you to all try and get some rest"

The Titans waved goodbye to Dr Hartman as he left through the door, after they heard his footsteps fade away down the long corridor Starfire turned to her cybernetic friend and mustered up the best smile she could, "Thank you Cyborg"

"No problem, Star, Robin would want you here with him. Me, BB and Raven will hold down the fort at the tower"

Starfire nodded in response, "What if there is an alert?"

"We've got em covered" Beast Boy answered

Cyborg glanced up at the clock, "We better get going then, do you need anything before we go Star? I think there's a canteen somewhere around here if you want to get anything to eat"

"No, I am fine for the moment friend" she replied with a smile

"Cya tomorrow Star" Beast Boy said with a smile as he stepped out into the corridor, Cyborg followed giving Starfire a small wave to which she waved back. Raven started to follow but Starfire gently grasped her forearm, to which Raven gave her a questioning look.

"Could you attempt to scan for Robin's injuries once more…before you leave" Starfire asked anxiously.

Raven gave a small nod, "I can try but I can't guarantee I'll find anything the doctors haven't Starfire"

Starfire replied with a gracious nod, "Thank you"

Raven closed her eyes and placed her hands on Robin's chest, dark energy spilled from her palms and sank into his body searching for damages. She spent a few minutes in silence as she concentrated her efforts but eventually her eyes re-opened, "I couldn't find anything that I didn't before, but I did feel an abnormality around his spine. I can't be certain but it might be damaged"

Starfire let out a shaky breath and nodded trying to accept this possibility, "We can only hope for the best yes?"

Raven gave her a reassuring smile, "Yeah. Do you need anything else before I go?"

Starfire pondered for a few moments and another worry came to mind, "Cinderblock…I-"

Raven placed her hand on her friend's shoulder, "Let's not worry about that for the minute, focus on Robin and then we can deal with that"

"Okay, thank you for your assistance Raven"

"No problem, try and get some rest. Goodnight, Starfire" she replied as she left, closing the door behind her.

Starfire let out an exhausted sigh as her friend left, she had been attempting to maintain a barrier to keep herself stable but now that she was alone the barrier began to crumble. She sat sadly in the chair next to the bed and wiped a few of the fresh tears away from her eyes. Shuffling the seat as close as she could get to the bed she took Robin's hand in her hers and squeezed it gently, she hoped that even through his sedation he was in some way aware that she was here for him and would continue to be by his side. Lifting his hand so that his palm rested against her cheek she gave a sad smile, she could imagine that if he was awake he would be telling her that everything was okay…if only that could be the case now. Crossing both of her arms on the side of the bed she used them as a makeshift pillow to rest her head and allowed herself to drift off to sleep.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTT

 **Earlier that day**

The ground shook as the monstrous rock creature stomped through the streets of Jump City, Cinderblock roared as he lifted empty cars and pointlessly threw them into buildings. Fortunately, the sun had already set and there were few citizens in harm's way of the behemoth. As he tossed another car he watched in surprise as it was caught mid-flight by dark energy and lowered gently to the road. He looked over to see the Teen Titans stood along the road from him, he squinted his eyes and let out a roar of anger.

"Nice to see you too, Cinderblock" Robin said with a smirk

Cinderblock roared once more and began to charge in their direction, he lifted his fist back as he ran and he readied himself to smash down into Robin who still remained stationery. As Cinderblock's fist came down towards Robin, the boy wonder leaped up onto his arm and ran along its length before slamming his staff into the goliaths face. Cinderblock staggered backwards, as he did so starbolts and blue energy blasts pelted him in the chest stopping him from regaining his balance, leading him to unceremoniously fall onto his back making the ground quake around him.

"The bigger they are…the harder they fall" Cyborg commented with a grin, Cinderblock managed to clamber onto his feet and began to charge once more. "Guess he didn't have his pebbles from breakfast?" he asked with a nervous chuckle as he dodged the incoming charge. He had to move fast to avoid the quick movements of Cinderblock as he threw punch after punch in Cyborg's direction. Eventually Cinderblock learned and instead swung his arm around catching Cyborg in the chest, sending the cybernetic rolling along the pavement.

"Cinderblock seems more aggressive tonight" Starfire commented as she helped Cyborg to his feet

"I think Cy was right about him not having his breakfast, what do rock golems even eat?" Beast Boy asked

"I doubt its Tofu" Raven replied monotonously

"Yeah, even living concrete won't eat Tofu" Cyborg added with a laugh

Beast Boy was about to reply but Cinderblock had changed his attention to him, he turned into a cheetah to outrun the impact but he didn't have enough time to dodge his other arm. Instead he morphed into a T-Rex and bit down on the arm stopping it in place. Cinderblock grumbled and began to shake his arm back and forth until Beast Boy was eventually flung off.

"Cinderblock!" Robin's mocking voice called, "I've got something for you to eat, come get it" pulling out a small disc from his belt he awaited Cinderblock's attack. Right as Cinderblock opened his mouth to roar the disc soared inside before exploding and freezing his mouth shut. A muffled roar came from the best and he attempted to shatter the ice using his fist.

"Dude! You gave Cinderblock brain freeze!" Beast Boy shouted through his hysteric giggling

Eventually the golem managed to pry the remaining ice shards from his mouth before focusing once again on the group. Starfire took stage this time and decided to go toe to toe with him, she flew in and out of his punches landing her own on his chest and then a few on his face before striking him with a forceful uppercut. He once again landed firmly on his back and let out a pained groan as he closed his eyes. The Titans cheered as Starfire knocked out their foe, she smiled as she hovered off the floor and began to move towards her friends. In what was less than a few seconds Cinderblock had rose to one of his knees and hurled one of his fists forwards, aimed directly for Starfire. Robin's eyes widened in panic and he was already running towards her before she was aware of what was happening, as she saw his panic she turned slightly as Cinderblock's fist collided with her back launching her forwards. Her body hurtled towards Robin and slammed into him forcing him through the air as well before their momentum was stopped by Robin's back colliding with the wall with a loud crack.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

As the clock ticked to 6am Starfire felt herself being gently pulled from her sleep by a faint voice, she concentrated on the sound and could hear own name being softly called. After a few moments, her eyes creaked open and she squinted away her blurred vision, her neck ached from the uncomfortable position she had slept in but that was the least of her concern when she realised the voice calling her was Robin's. Her eyes focused on him, trying to assess whether the voice was just her imagination but as he turned his head groggily to look at her she realised this was real. "Robin" she greeted with an exuberant smile.

"Hi Star" he said, his voice still groggy from sleep. He looked around the room and then back at her, "What happened?"

"You were injured when you attempted to block my fall from one of Cinderblock's attacks" she replied sadly.

Robin repeated that to himself and memories of the incident began to re-surface, "Yeah…are you alright?"

Starfire gave a shaky laugh in response, tears began to pool in her eyes as she looked at him "You are a silly boy, you shouldn't be concerned with me. You should be concerned with your own injuries…the ones that I have caused you"

He noticed her tears and he took hold of her hand gently, "It's not your fault Star, you've done the same for me before"

"You should have allowed me to, I would have sustained far less damage"

"I couldn't let you get hurt"

Starfire let out an irritated sigh, "And in doing so it has left you in a hospital bed with spine damage…"

The words hit Robin like a shockwave, "My-my spine?" he asked anxiously

His reaction made the situation even more real to Starfire and she covered her mouth in shock, her breathing became ragged and shallow as she tried to calm herself but failed. "No, no…this is all my fault" she moved closer to him and cupped his face with her hands as if begging him to understand, "I am so sorry, Robin. I would never have wanted this to happen" she said with a choked sob.

Robin took a few moments to calm himself and he gave her the best smile he could muster, "It's alright Star. It's gonna be okay", with that she threw her arms around his neck and buried her head into his shoulder, he in turn rested his head on top of her mane of hair and stroked her back soothingly. After a few minutes she had stopped crying but they continued to stay in their embrace, she still clung to him and he was happy to offer her the comfort she needed. He wanted to keep his mind off his injuries as much as possible, he didn't know how he would possibly react if he had suffered permanent spine damage, would he still be able to walk? Would he still be able to lead? There were so many questions that spun in his mind but he was brought out of his thoughts when his ears picked up the sound of Starfire's soft breathing, she had fallen asleep still clung to him. A loving smile crept across his face and he gently wrapped his arms around her as well as he allowed himself to fall back to sleep.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

 **Earlier that day…**

The other Titan's watched in horror as their leader crumpled and fell to the floor. Starfire shook her head to clear the daze and then fear took over her when she felt Robin pressed up against her, she turned around quickly and screamed as she realised what had happened. She put her hands on his shoulders and shook him, "Robin!" she cried. She began to grow even more fearful when he didn't respond, she put her ear in front of his mouth and she couldn't feel him breathing, next she checked for a pulse but it was either too weak to feel or non-existent. Tears poured down her face as desperately pleaded for him to be alright.

Raven ran to her side quickly and began to use her energy, her face turning even more pale than usual as she turned to Starfire "I can't feel a heartbeat"

Starfire collapsed to the ground as tears blocked her vision she desperately wiped them away from her face and in her peripheral vision she spotted Cinderblock's gigantic feet approaching. Something exploded inside of her and her eyes burned with a bright green blaze, she rose quickly to her feet with energy pulsating from her fists. Without any warning she launched at the monstrosity smashing her fists against him with full force, each strike chipping rock away from his body. Attempting to defend Cinderblock rose up his arm to grab her but beams of energy shot from her eyes cutting his arm off at the shoulder, his arm fell to the ground with a thud and the creature roared in pain.

"Starfire!" Cyborg shouted but she wasn't paying any attention, it was like the world had disappeared from around her and only herself and Cinderblock remained.

As the rock creature recoiled from his wound, Starfire held both her arms out and focusing her power into a giant orb that englulfed both of her hands and continued to grow. Cinderblock began to swing his other arm but it was too late as the orb was released from her hands and rocketed towards him, burning a hole clean through his chest. The light from behind his red eyes faded away and the creature fell backwards to the ground motionless with a significant quake. It wasn't enough for her though, she dropped to the ground and stalked towards the lifeless form, she lit a starbolt in her right hand and readied to tear off more chunks of rock but each of her arms were grabbed by Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"Stop this Star!" Cyborg commanded trying to restrain her.

"Please!" Beast Boy pleaded as he desperately tried to hold her other arm back.

The green blaze disappeared from her eyes and the red mist left her to see what she had done, she stared in horror at the lifeless form on the ground. "What have I done?" she asked in a panic, she spun around to her friends and they backed away from her defensively. That only upset her even more, "please tell me I have not killed him" she begged.

"I don't think he'd recover from that" Beast Boy replied nervously

She clutched her head and tried desperately to fight back the tears, "Is Robin?..."

"He's alive" Raven said with relief

Starfire let out a deep struggled breath, "Oh thank X'hal"

"I was able to start his heart beating again but we need to get him to a hospital" she said lifting his body with her magic.

Starfire looked back at Cinderblock's broken body, "What do I do now?..."

"You come with us to the hospital" Raven replied

Starfire looked at her incredulously, "Am I not to be arrested? I have murdered someone" her tone was panicked.

"We don't really know if Cinderblock was considered a person, Starfire" Beast Boy replied

"Yeah, he…it was sentient but at the same time…" Cyborg added

"Our first priority should be Robin, we can worry about Cinderblock later" Raven stated to which the other 3 Titans nodded in agreement.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The sound of the door opening alerted Robin and he groggily began to awaken, "I'm sorry didn't mean to interrupt, I can come back In a few minutes if you're busy?" Dr Hartman asked awkwardly.

Robin was curious, what did he think he was interrupting and then as his eyes caught the sight of red hair he remembered the sleeping alien princess who was laid on top of him. "No, you're not interrupting. We just kind of fell asleep like this" Robin explained with a nervous laugh.

"Ah I see, young love" Dr Hartman responded with a small chuckle and a smile, the statement made Robin blush even harder but he chose not to comment. "It's nice to see you awake Robin, I'm Dr Hartman and I will oversee your care whilst you're here. Do you think you could wake her up so we can examine you?" and with perfect timing a small team of doctors and nurses came into the room to stand alongside Dr Hartman

Robin nodded and tried to hide how flushed his face was, "Star" he whispered, "Starfire" he repeated as well as gently shaking her. Eventually she gave a small yawn and propped herself up on her hands opening her eyes. She let out a small squeak when she saw how close she was to Robin's face and then she turned her head to look at the room around her and her cheeks turned bright red as she saw the group of Doctors looking at them quizzically, in an instant she hovered off of Robin and tried to make herself as small as possible at the back of the room.

Dr Hartman chuckled softly at Starfire's awkwardness, "There's no need to be embarrassed miss, me and my wife used to be just as affectionate with each other when we were your age"

Starfire's face resembled a beetroot as she looked over to Robin anxiously, telling the Doctor that she was Robin's girlfriend was something that had slipped her mind. She gave the Doctor a small nod and giggled nervously as she fled to safety in the corridor.

Robin was utterly confused but he supposed he could ask Starfire about it later, for now he would allow the Doctors to work.

"Now Robin we believe you may have suffered some amount of spinal damage from your injuries, we are going to ask you to perform some tasks for us so we can find out if that is the case." Dr Hartman informed. The team moved around his bed taking notes on their clipboards and asked him to perform simple tasks, they checked the movement of his hands and his fingers to which he could move without issue. Next, they checked the rotation of his head and if moving it caused him pain, to which there wasn't any. Finally, the Doctors began to press their hands against various parts of his legs, he felt relieved as loss of feeling in his legs did not seem to be apparent.

The Doctors all convened together once more and began relaying their notes to each other, eventually Dr Hartman took the seat next to Robin's bed. "Fortunately, from your tests you have not suffered any loss in movement or functioning. However, we will need to do some more scans on your spine just to be certain there is no lasting damage"

Robin nodded, "That's fine, when would you want to do these scans?"

"The MRI scanner is available for us to use in under an hour so we will come back to your room before then to take you there. Until then you we advise you to lay as still as you can, we wouldn't want you to accidentally cause yourself further injury if a part of your spine is in fact damaged"

Robin nodded in response, "Thanks Dr Hartman" he said with a smile as the team of doctors left the room. After a few moments, Starfire stepped nervously back into the room and sat once more at the chair beside the bed. She fidgeted with her hands and averted her gaze from him. "What was that about?" he asked.

Her eyes briefly flicked up to his face before flicking away again, "I- I have something to confess" she said nervously. He noticed him gesture for her to continue, "Dr Hartman said that friends of a patient were not allowed to stay and that only partners or family members could stay overnight...so I-…um" she said struggling to clear her throat.

"So, you told him you were my girlfriend?" Robin finished for her, he smirked at her wide-eyed expression, "picked up a lot of detective skills during my time with Batman"

She averted her eyes away from him again and began to twiddle her hands together once more, "I understand if you are upset with me for saying that Robin…I did not wish to leave your side and-"

She was cut off as Robin reached over and took one of her hands, "I'm not upset, Starfire" he replied with a soft smile, the was quite a long silence as he pondered his next words "It's probably accurate"

She tilted her head slightly at him in confusion, "What is accurate?"

His face flushed and he felt sweat beginning to form on his forehead, "I guess you pretty much are my girlfriend"

He saw her pupils grow but her expression was still of confusion, her face began to grow hot "I am?"

He chuckled sheepishly, "Listen Star, I'm not great with telling people how I feel…It's never been something I even considered when I was younger. I was so focused on training with Batman and becoming Robin that I missed out on a lot of my…um…personal development. I didn't and still don't have any real clue how relationships work, so it's hard for me to even try and explain this" She was transfixed on every word he spoke, desperately waiting for a confirmatory word in amongst the rambling. "We've always been close, right?"

She nodded quickly, "Of course, Robin. You are my best friend"

"But I mean we're closer than most best friends are, I don't think a lot of people would sleep on top of their best friend on a hospital bed" he said with another small chuckle. Her cheeks burned a bright vivid red and it was something Robin noticed quickly, "It just feels like…um…I've noticed us getting closer and I think it's something more than just us being best friends" he looked over at her again as she remained completely silent, hanging on his every word.

She nodded, "I…um…yes…um" she stammered, repeatedly clearing her throat whilst her face felt like it would melt from the heat. She tried to speak again but then silenced herself, "Oh for the sake of X'hal" she said in irritation as she leaned forwards quickly, pressing her lips to his. The kiss only lasted a few seconds and Robin hadn't even had time to properly respond before she pulled away. The pair stared at each other in surprise but then broke out into nervous smiles.

"I guess that answers my question" Robin replied a smirk

Starfire nodded, "I suppose I am not as good with the talking of feelings either" she replied with an anxious giggle.

"Sorry I didn't choose a better place to tell you than in a hospital room…I wanted to tell you earlier but you fell asleep on me…literally" he said with a laugh

Starfire giggled in response, "You are very comfortable to sleep on. I am simply happy that I am aware of your feelings now…I have been very unsure for the last few years"

Robin let out a sad sigh, "I'm sorry about that, I couldn't process my feelings properly and I didn't want to hurt you and-"

"Hush" Starfire said with a smile interrupting his ramblings, she closed her eyes gently and pushed her face towards him allowing them both to participate in the action this time. The kiss lasted considerably longer than its predecessor and left the two breathless, goofily grinning at each other.

As she looked at his happy expression a dark thought crossed her mind and she visibly winced.

"Starfire?" Robin asked, concerned

"There is…there is something more I need to confess to you…", she tried to take a breath to calm herself but it came out ragged and panicked.

Robin was instantly on alert "What?"

There was a long silence as she tried to piece together her memories to make a cognitive story, "After you went unconscious, I attacked Cinderblock" she paused again looking at his face trying to read his emotions but he was still waiting for her to continue "I believed that the impact had killed you…I lost control of myself and attacked Cinderblock…but…but in my rage I couldn't stop myself and I-"her throat clogged up and tears began to spill down her cheeks. "I…destroyed him"

"He-he's dead?" Robin asked in shock

"Yes" she nodded miserably, "I didn't want to kill him but I couldn't stop myself"

He was silent for a long time as he looked at her, "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I had already caused your injuries…I could not bear to hurt you even more by burdening you with the knowledge of what I had done, but I realised now that you needed to hear the truth" she went silent again as more tears began to flow, "do you hate me for what I have done?" she asked in a broken voice.

"No" he replied firmly

"But I murdered him…as Titans we do not kill, that is our code of ethics. One I have always stood by since I arrived, but now I have broken that code…"

"We don't know if Cinderblock was even a man to begin with, it's sentient somewhat but I think it is like Cardiac. It's not a living creature…so you didn't murder it"

"I only attacked him to avenge you, I would never normally go as far as to kill something"

He smiled empathetically, "I think I would have done the same if you had been hurt"

Wiping her eyes, she smiled gratefully "Thank you. I don't think I would have been able to cope if you had lost faith in me for my actions"

"You are the kindest and most caring person I have ever met in my life…you wouldn't do something like that unless you had a good reason for it"

Her emerald eyes shimmered with affection and she leaned in and kissed him again.

The doors opening split the couple apart and Starfire moved away from the bed once she saw Dr Hartman and a pair of nurses enter. Dr Hartman gave the pair a smile and moved to stand at the foot of the bed. "We are going to lift you onto a gurney to take you to the MRI machine", he gestured to the two nurses who stood at either side of the bed and they along with Dr Hartman took hold of a section of the thin mattress and lifted it along with Robin onto the gurney. Starfire eyed the procedure nervously as if terrified that Robin was a priceless vase that they might drop. Dr Hartman noticed her worry, "Standard procedure Miss, nothing to worry about. We will have him back to you in an hour or two"

Her eyes widened slightly not realising she had made her thoughts visible through her expression, she gave the doctor an apologetic smile.

"Bye Star" Robin said in a soft voice, gently touching her hand as he was wheeled past her.

A vivid blush burned on her cheeks whilst she waved to him as Dr Hartman wheeled his gurney into the corridor. Her heart was still hammering in her chest and she had to sit down in one of the chairs to attempt to calm herself, her brain was spinning and her thoughts were disjointed but all revolved around him. None of the thoughts lasted for more than a few moments before the next one came flying in, her emotions had been affected by the rapid fluctuation as well. Excitement, happiness from finally kissing him, nervousness and panic wondering if kissing her was something he would later regret. A sound of the door clicking entered her mind and she leapt up in excitement, had it been an hour already? Was Dr Hartman bringing him back in? Her excitement diminished a little as she saw her dark cloaked friend step in.

Raven looked around the room and noticed Starfire but then looked over at where Robin once laid, "Did Robin go somewhere?"

"He is undergoing an MRI scan, he will be gone for a while" Starfire answered

"Oh okay" Raven replied simply

"Where are Beast Boy and Cyborg?...are they hurt, could they not come because they had been injured from a battle whilst I was here?" Starfire asked in a panic, her brain still completely frazzled.

"Woah, woah" Raven replied putting her hands on her friend's shoulders "they went to get some food to bring you from the cafeteria, have you eaten today?" Starfire shook her head slowly, "Okay. How come your so on edge?" Raven focused her powers onto her alien friend, "your emotions are all over the place…did something happen?"

"Robin found out that I told Dr Hartman I was his girlfriend"

"Yikes" Raven replied sympathetically, "was he upset?"

"He started to tell me about he felt like I was his girlfriend already and how close we are and he was being very cute so I kissed him" Starfire replied in one breath

Raven looked surprised but her expression turned to a small grin, "Oh, well that explains why you're so hyperactive, so are you guys-"

"I believe so" Starfire interjected immediately

"That's good news" Raven replied with a smile

"What's good news?" Cyborg asked stepping in carrying a large selections of different food items, sandwiches, bags of potato chips and surprisingly a plain yellow bottle of mustard.

"Where did you get mustard from?" Starfire asked curiously

"'Borrowed' it from the cafeteria, doubt they'll miss it that much" Beast Boy replied with a smirk

Cyborg unloaded the items onto the table in the room and took a seat in one of the chairs, "So, what was the good news y'all were talking about?"

Starfire opened her mouth to speak but Raven spoke first, "The good news is that you two owe me $20"

"What? Since when?" both Beast Boy and Cyborg replied angrily

Raven looked at Starfire for approval and Starfire gave her a simple nod, "Starfire and Robin kissed. Deal was that if they got together before the end of the year you both owed me $20 remember?"

"Awh man" Beast Boy replied in irritation, awkwardly pulling loose bills from his pocket

"Yeah, yeah I'll pay you later. Spent all my change at the cafeteria" Cyborg replied before turning to look at Starfire, "that's great news! Knew that spiky haired little idiot would open up eventually, so what was it like?" he asked with the interest of a gossiping 13-year-old girl.

"Dude what the hell is wrong with you?" Beast Boy asked incredulously

"Hey, there ain't nothing wrong with me grass stain! I've been waiting on this for like 3 years now, so I wanna know the details"

"What so you can text Titans east and gossip about it?" Beast Boy asked with a mocking grin

"Nah, not like when you got really lonely on valentine's day last year and you ended up sending all the other Titan girls that picture of you in the Hawaiian shirt?"

"Hey!" Beast Boy responded irritably, "the ladies liked the Hawaiian shirt"

"Yeah, the shirt wasn't that bad. They just didn't like the guy wearing it" Cyborg replied with a laugh

"Whatever dude, Argent seemed to like the picture" Beast Boy replied waggling his eyebrows

"Yeah but 'cool shirt dude' isn't her asking you out"

Beast Boy growled and was ready to respond when dark energy surrounded the pair and slammed them into each other. "Enough. Can you two shut it for 5 minutes?"

The two mumbled insults at their empath friend under their breath but sat down in the chairs quietly.

Starfire smirked at the pair, "Did you bring any food for Robin?"

"Nah we didn't get anything for your _boyfriend_ " Cyborg replied with emphasis, grinning, Raven gave him a warning glare in response and he held up his hands "hey I'm happier for Star than any of y'all, I'm just teasing. We didn't get him anything cos usually you can only have certain types of food when you're on medication, didn't wanna risk it"

Starfire nodded thoughtfully and began searching through the assortment of food her friends had brought her, she eyed the labels of a few of the sandwiches and gave them tentative sniffs before taking a bite. All of the stress of the previous night had made her completely forget about food, there hadn't been much time to think or feel anything else than panic.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Landing against the pavement with a thud, Starfire watched carefully as Raven floated their unconscious leader in through the hospital doors and towards the reception desk. Starfire matched Raven's pace and stayed at Robin's side watching him fearfully.

The receptionist looked up in shock, recognising the group of heroes but as her eyes fell on Robin she quickly grabbed a phone and began to dial in a number. It only took a few moments before a nurse arrived, he gestured the group to follow him and he led them down a long corridor to a single room at the end. He held the door open as Raven hovered Robin over to the before gently lowering him.

Starfire's focus would not leave her injured friend and everything around her seemed to fade away, she could hear Raven trying to explain the situation to the nurse but they sounded distant, their voices muffled in her ears. She felt a metallic hand rest against her shoulder but she didn't react, she had been trying to hold back her panic but she could feel her restraint starting to weaken. He was so still, the only indication that he was alive was the slow rhythm of his chest rising up and down as he breathed. She kept telling herself that he would be okay…he HAD to be okay. Tears started to well in her eyes, she couldn't even begin to imagine what she would do if he wasn't.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Star?" Cyborg asked, she shook her head to pull herself from her daydreaming and looked at him curiously, "it's just that you've been staring at your sandwich for the past 5 minutes"

"My apologies, I was daydreaming" she took a bite of the sandwich and quickly consumed the rest of it. It didn't take long for her to get through the majority of the food Cyborg had brought for her. She didn't usually eat this much but she found that it was helping her clear her mind. Cyborg and Beast Boy watched incredulously as she devoured the assortment of food.

"Man, I wish I had 9 stomachs" Beast Boy said sadly

"With you on that one BB" Cyborg replied as well, continuing to watch the alien princess shovel the remaining food into her mouth.

After swallowing the final bite, she giggled at the pair "It can be useful for surviving long periods of time without food, however since moving to Earth I usually only utilise one of my stomachs"

"Doesn't that mean you're always hungry though?" Beast Boy asked

"No, the other 8 stomachs act as more of a reserve. I do not need to fill all 9 to feel as you would say 'full'" she explained

"Dude, Tamaranean's are awesome" Beast Boy commented with a wonder-filled smile.

Beast Boy and Raven nodded in agreement with their green friend and Starfire smiled gratefully, "Thank you, I find humans to be quite charming as well"

"One human in particular" Cyborg commented with a smirk, his ear perked up at the sound of the door handle being turned and he spun around. A smile forming on his face as he saw the gurney being wheeled back in "speak of the spiky haired devil"

Starfire's face lit up like a light bulb and she quickly flew to his side as they lifted Robin off the gurney and gently back onto his bed. She quickly re-fluffed his pillows and aligned them behind his head to make him as comfortable as possible and for her efforts he gave her a soft, warm smile before joining his hand with hers.

The other three Titans gathered around the bed and smiled at their bed ridden leader, "How are you feeling?" Raven asked placing her hand on his arm, mostly to be comforting but partially it was to perform her own scan of him.

"Sore. Other than that I'm not too bad" Robin replied with a small laugh.

"I'll bet" Cyborg snickered, "not many people would even be in one piece after a hit like that. Glad you still are"

"If Trigon couldn't do it then Cinderblock never stood a chance" Beast Boy added supportively

Robin gave the pair a smile, "Thanks guys"

Cyborg noticed Dr Hartman still standing near the door and he gave the others a confused look, "Do you need anything else Dr Hartman?" he asked

"Oh sorry, probably should have explained. A team of radiotherapists are going over the X-rays we did of Robin's spine, they are re-checking them to ensure their analysis is right and so one of them will be bringing the report to me in a few moments" almost on cue a person arrived at the doorway and handed Dr Hartman a folder with a series of documents and images inside. He gave them a quick read through before clearing his throat, "I will need to speak to Robin about the analysis in private, I'm sure you all understand"

Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy headed into the corridor but Robin felt Starfire's hold on his hand tighten slightly from her anxiousness and he gave hers a small reassuring squeeze. "May I stay to hear the analysis? I wish to offer him comfort if he needs it"

Robin stroked her palm affectionately, a grateful smile gracing his face. "Since you are his partner, if Robin consents then you may" Dr Hartman answered.

"I consent" Robin replied quickly, he was feeling just as much anxiety as Starfire was but he wanted to be strong, if not for himself then he would be strong for her.

"Very well" Dr Hartman replied with a smile, opening the folder he took out a document and gave it another read through before taking a seat on a chair close to the foot of the bed. "We are sad to say that we have found a small amount of spinal damage, whilst the damage isn't extensive there is a chance it could worsen if measures aren't taken."

Robin swallowed the lump in his throat, he could feel his voice beginning to shake even before he spoke "Okay" he replied simply. He felt Starfire's hand tighten around his own and he squeezed hers back in response.

"When you were flung through the air, your velocity meant that when you hit the wall it caused a part of your vertebrae to become dis-aligned from the rest. Image it being like you dislocating your shoulder or your arm for example. You are very lucky to have no received any nerve damage in that section" Dr Hartman paused for a moment and Robin let out a small breath of relief. "However, because the part of the vertebrae has been dislocated, it means that it is has become rested on top of some nerves" he pulled out an x-ray of the spine and pointed to the piece of vertebrae that had been dislocated, "our concern is that any exaggerated movement of that area of your spine could cause the vertebrae to push down and cause damage to the nerves or potentially even sever them"

Robin could feel Starfire's hand beginning to tremble slightly and he stroked the back of it using his thumb in an attempt to comfort her.

"Because of this you will be required to wear a brace around your torso that will help re-align the vertebrae back into place. We would also strongly advise you to use a wheelchair whilst you are recovering, activities like walking or running could cause the vertebrae to move, you probably could walk small distances without any problems but any distance more than a few feet should be made in your chair"

Robin remained silent as he listened, he didn't know whether to feel relieved or distraught that he would need a wheelchair. The thought seemed to be just as worrying to Starfire as her grip on his hand had tightened even more, looking briefly at her face he could see she was trying her best to be strong for him but the lost look in her eyes gave it away. Taking a breath, he decided to break the silence, "How long would I need to use the wheelchair for?"

Dr Hartman gave him an uncertain expression, "We…we can't be certain how long it could take for your spine to re-align…it could take perhaps only a few weeks, however it could also take months… maybe even up to a year for it to fully re-align" Starfire let out a strangled gasp, she had been trying to steel herself for a response like that but it failed.

Robin let out a shaky breath as he tried to calm himself, "Okay" he replied simply. He found himself repeating a few times, mostly to himself but Starfire overheard him and her tone softened.

"Robin" she asked gently, when he didn't answer she nuzzled her face against his cheek "Richard" she whispered into his ear. He turned his face to her and he looked like a lost child, "It will be okay, I promise" kissing his cheek and continued to nuzzle him affectionately.

He smiled gratefully and put his arm around her, "I know, thank you"

Dr Hartman gave Robin a sad and sympathetic look, "I'm sorry it couldn't be better news"

Robin took another steadying breath, "I'll be okay, it'll be just like dealing with a broken arm…on a bit of a higher scale though" he replied with false confidence.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The first day back at the tower had been one of the hardest days of Robin's life, having to be wheeled _everywhere_ in a wheelchair by his girlfriend had been extremely disheartening and partially humiliating to him. He was able to operate the wheelchair by himself and he had quickly learned to do so but Starfire refused to leave his side since they left the hospital. He had spent the first hour of his return getting used to using his chair so he wheeled himself around the tower along all of the corridors and passed the bedrooms, he even planned to head up to the roof until the reality of stairs hit him. With a sigh of disappointment, he knew that he would be feeling this lack of freedom for quite a while, he had come to terms with it in the hospital but actually experiencing this new disability was a completely different feeling. Coming back into the main room he found his team waiting for him with empathetic smiles, each of them had taken his accident to heart almost as much as he had. Raven's gift of being an empath meant she was permanently tuned into his emotions, usually he was the pillar of confidence and consistency but now his mood fluctuated wildly and she could feel his unhappiness. Cyborg and Beast Boy had taken it harder than they first anticipated, seeing their strong and confident leader so vulnerable definitely didn't sit right with them, they looked to him for strength and since his had took a dive it felt like theirs had too. Starfire obviously took it the hardest, It had been inevitable that she would blame herself for what had happened to him and no matter how many times Robin had told her it wasn't her fault she could never truly accept it, in her mind she was the reason he was in a wheelchair and because of that she was determined to atone for it by caring for him to the best of her abilities.

"How are you feeling?" Raven asked gently

Robin scoffed and he looked over to the window, "How do you think?" he replied, his tone had a bite and Raven winced slightly. Noticing her reaction he sighed, "Sorry…I don't think I could have ever prepared myself for this"

"No one expects that you should have, man" Cyborg replied supportively

Starfire nodded exuberantly, "It will take some time to adjust but it will get easier, I am sure of it"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Another difficulty had reared its ugly head, quite literally, a few days later when Control Freak had decided to attack another chain video store, it was like the walking stereotype had never heard of the internet before… Of course the team had been called into action to deal with the pest but the realisation that Robin would not be leading his team had hit him harder than he expected. He had sadly nominated Cyborg as temporary leader of the team, but did so with a heavy heart. Not being able to walk was one thing but not being able to lead his team into battle was something that cut deep, it was his job to be their leader and now he felt like he could stand up to that role anymore. He felt like a burden to the others, just sitting in the tower doing nothing whilst his team had to pick up the slack he left for them. He had to spend 10 minutes arguing with Starfire just to convince her to go with the others, he had never really noticed it before but in certain circumstances Starfire could be just as stubborn, if not more so, as him. He wasn't sure if he was happy with that realisation or not, he didn't particularly like the idea that she was becoming more like him. Luckily for him he had managed to pull up video feeds from traffic cameras around the video store so he could watch parts of the battle himself, that gave him some level of comfort knowing that he could keep an eye on his team but it didn't help his gloominess.

Returning less than an hour later Starfire had seen his declining mood and adamantly decided that in future she would be staying with him unless it was completely necessary for her to assist her friends. He had to tried to argue with her on that point but her will power matched his meaning he had lost the argument pretty quickly. The rest of the team had agreed with Starfire's notion but Cyborg had offered the proposition that they would take turns staying with Robin until he recovered, that was something that Robin had accepted.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Robin felt luckier than anyone else on Earth to have Starfire as his girlfriend, she had stuck by his side for the last few months, through every single one of his struggles. For every bad day, he had 10 good days spent with her. The couple had grown even more inseparable than they were just as friends, most of Robin's time had been spent cuddling with his princess on the couch watching TV. In the last 3 months Robin had watched more TV than he had done in his entire life and he felt like he had either gained or lost quite a few IQ points from doing so. Starfire had always enjoyed watching almost anything that the hundreds of TV channels had to offer, so luckily for Robin he had pick of what they watched the majority of the time. Also as a result the couple had become unbeatable at Cyborg's collection of video games, Starfire hadn't found much interest in playing them herself at first but some days she would sit and watch Robin play them for hours on end, fascinated. This had quickly led to her picking them up herself, Robin even awoke one morning to find that she was still playing one of the more intense RPG games, and hadn't gone to sleep the previous night. Cyborg and Beast Boy who once prided themselves at their video game skill had found themselves disheartened when Starfire began to demolish their scores.

Time began to fly by within 4 months Robin was taking his first careful steps again, he had been regularly going to physicians and doctors to check on his progress and luckily for him his recovery time was shorter than what they anticipated. Within another month he had started training in the gym once more to strengthen his body once more, both him and Starfire had found it rather amusing how soft and pudgy he was getting from the months of inactivity. To be honest Starfire didn't see any problem with how he looked but she was just happy to see his enthusiasm to resume his training, she had assisted him in practising his martial arts and with a few weeks the boy wonder was back on the streets with his team. Rumours had circulated all around Jump City, most thinking that Robin had gone missing or that he had been tragically killed in a battle with one of their adversaries. But regardless of their theories the city was happy to see the return of its traffic light coloured hero.

 **The End**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

 **Author's Notes:**

Sorry about how long this story was, I wanted to try and be more ambitious with the re-write but that has led to it being a lot longer than the original. Let me know which versions you prefer.


	2. Day 2 - Teen Tyrants

**Day 2 – Arrival (Teen Tyrants)**

Dark energy arched around a small cylindrical room, runes of unimaginable complexity and intricacy were drawn into the ground in a blood red chalk. In the centre of the room sat a small shrine with a collection of items of different magical symbolism were seated on small plinths surrounding the shrine, dark energy connecting from them to the centre shrine. A few feet above the shrine hovered a sorceress cloaked in red, the energy from the shrine seeped into her body as she channelled her power. Her vibrant magenta hair contrasted majorly with her grey skin tone, her eyes were closed in concentration as she tried to pinpoint the source of a small ripple she had felt throughout reality, it was a tiny, miniscule event like a single rain droplet hitting a lake but she had felt it and the energy surrounding it seemed familiar. Repeating her mantra she felt herself approaching the energy spike and a few moments later she had found what she had been searching for, a tower, _their_ tower.

Unclasping her communicator from her belt she held it to her mouth, "Hey dipshits! Come to the shrine I've got something" in a few short moments the dark, twisted team had assembled.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Red Robin, Red Raven and Blackfire had been the first members of the team, they had all met when Blackfire had landed on Earth in an attempt to hide from the Centauri police for her numerous crimes throughout the Vega system. With the help from her two new teammates she had slaughtered the entire armada of troops that had come to try and capture her.

Blackfire had been born as Koriand'r, princess of Tamaran but due to a rare gene defect she had been born with black hair as opposed to both her red headed parents and even her brother. Because of this she had been given the nickname of Blackfire by her parents, many saw her black hair as being a sign that she was weak and inferior to the rest of her family. That mistake would cost Tamaran dearly when she willingly allowed the Citadel to invade her home planet and even took the liberty of burning the royal palace to the ground herself, Tamaran was nothing more than a wasteland when she left. Her previous capture by the Psions had granted her enough power to rival anything in the galaxy that would challenge her.

Red Robin had once been the protégé of the infamous Batman of Gotham, after being adopted by the billionaire Bruce Wayne he had learned his secret, Dick Grayson joined the caped crusader as Robin to memorialise the loss of his parents. However, over the years the crime in Gotham had gotten to Dick, nothing him or Batman ever did had any real effect. Any criminals they arrested would break out and they would have to re-capture them over and over again in an endless cycle. Dick had finally snapped when his adopted brother Jason Todd had been murdered by Batman's most infamous villain 'The Joker', the pair had both been devastated by his loss but Bruce refused to take action, Dick had pleaded with him to kill The Joker and put an end to this but Bruce had refused. Acting out of grief and revenge, one night Dick had tracked down the Joker and killed him using the same crowbar that had been used to take Jason's life. That moment had caused the last remnants of the teenager's sanity to crack and splinter, secretly rigging explosive charges all throughout the Bat Cave, Dick bade farewell to his former mentor and father figure in an explosion so big it could be seen across Gotham. He didn't need a mentor, what he needed was a team.

Red Raven had been born in the realm of Azarath, as she grew up she discovered the truth that the cosmic demon Trigon was her father. She became obsessed with understanding her demonic lineage and what power she could ascertain from it, one night during her studies the ethereal form of Trigon had appeared to her offering her unlimited power at his side. Being so young she accepted his offer without question and he had fulfilled his end of the bargain, granting her power that almost rivalled his own. In exchange Trigon was able to manifest and destroy Azarath, witnessing her world and her family obliterated by her own selfish action caused the young demoness to lose her mind, seeing Trigon as her only remaining family she pledged her loyalty to him. Trigon explained that using her powers she could open portals to other parallel worlds, and in connection to that he offered her another proposition; for every world she allowed him to conquer he would bestow upon her even greater power. It was an offer she could not accept quick enough.

Tempest and Arsenal we're newer additions to the team, they were a few years older than any of the other members but still loyal and respectful of their leader. Tempest had once been Aqualad, protégé of Aquaman, after hearing plans from Black Manta and Aquaman to destroy the surface world in order to ensure Atlantis' safety Tempest became concerned. He had visited the surface world numerous times and realised how much it had to offer, why destroy it when instead the world could just be conquered piece by piece? Killing Aquaman, Tempest convinced Black Manta of his plans and the two began their plan, slowly taking over small towns and cities under the name of Atlantis. The US government had decided that starting a war with Atlantis could be devastating and so allowed the Atlanteans their new land. After realising that Red Robin's team had similar aspirations he aligned himself with them, under the name 'Tempest' because of the impending storm of Atlantis that would one day claim the world. Arsenal's beginning was not unlike that of Red Robin, he had originally served Green Arrow as his sidekick Speedy but after seeing first hand Oliver Queen's unwillingness to put an end to a problem he decided to rebel, taking up the alias of 'Arsenal' he began secretly working against his mentor, taking out criminals himself his own way with lethal force. Eventually Green Arrow encountered this 'Arsenal' and upon realising that this villain was his partner he found himself to shocked to react, tragically this pause gave Arsenal the perfect opportunity to strike. Putting an arrow straight through the eye of his former mentor, before leaving to make his own way in the world. Discovering that with the Teen Tyrants he found a place to call home in the ruthlessness of the group.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"What is it?" Red Robin asked

"I have located the universe home to those pests, the 'Teen Titans'" holding up a golden, bejewelled hand mirror the group watched as the screen changed to a picture of the counterpart team they had been defeated by.

Tempest snarled but quickly his face changed to a sickening smirk, "I've been looking forward to tearing that android apart"

Arsenal patted his friend on the shoulder with his own sadistic smile, "The green kid is mine…I'm gonna put an arrow through his head"

"My knock off is mine and mine alone" The dark haired Tamaranean commanded, after the discovery that the shapeshifter Gemini had been posing as Blackfire, the Tyrants had managed to track down where their alien powerhouse was being held and rescued her.

Putting his arm around his girlfriend's waist he smirked, "Same goes for me, Robin is mine"

"Then I've got the other me" Red Raven added with a grin, "anyone got a problem with that?" The others smirked as they shook their heads, "opening the portal" she stated as she channelled her energy into her mirror, within moments a breach appeared.

Red Robin stepped forward to lead the charge, "Teen Tyrants!" he paused, a sadistic grin forming on his face " _tear them apart"_

The receiving end of the breach appeared in a street in the middle of the city, stepping through the team looked around to see Titans Tower off in the distance. "We're miles away!" Tempest complained

"I'd like to you see you try and navigate a wormhole, fuckhead!" Red Raven replied angrily

"I wished to destroy their tower first, that would leave them with no place to hide!" Blackfire commented irritably

Red Robin stepped over to Blackfire and placed his hand against her face, "Be calm, my love. We'll just destroy their city for a while until they get the message, then once we kill them…we can destroy their tower"

An intrigued smile formed on her face and she kissed the back of his hand affectionately, "I _love_ it when you talk dirty to me" she replied with a purr.

"We could even claim their tower as our own…keep a portal open between realms and rule both worlds!" his voice sadistic and enticing

Blackfire threw herself at her boyfriend, wrapping her legs around his waist and clamping her lips to his hungrily, she moaned as he responded just as eagerly to her. Within moments their hands were all over each other, his under her top and hers snaking their way down to his pants.

Arsenal spoke up causing the couple to separate "Hey! Can you two save the fucking till we're done here? I wanna kill some Titans!"

The demented couple smirked at their equally demented team-mate, "Killing them will make it even _sweeter_ " Red Robin whispered into her ear, soliciting a shiver from her.

"Then let us make this quick" Blackfire replied, holding out her fist she charged a large purple starbolt and aimed it at a nearby car. Once the bolt had engulfed her fist she released it and it hurtled at the car, causing a deafening explosion. The sounds of civilian's screaming nearby garnered a grin from the group. "This city shall fear it's new rulers!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Robin huffed a sigh of boredom as he flicked through countless channels finding nothing of interest to watch. "How can there be hundreds of channels and still nothing decent to watch?" he muttered sadly.

Starfire, who was currently curled into his side with her head resting on the inside of his shoulder, gave him a sympathetic look. "Perhaps we could go up to the roof and look out at the city for a while?"

"And see what?" he replied sarcastically. He caught himself as he spoke and he smiled apologetically at the slightly hurt face of his girlfriend. "sorry…I didn't mean that sweetheart…It's just that-"

"You are bored" she finished for him, snuggling closer to him

"Yeah, and I get a bit antsy when I'm bored. We haven't had an alert in over a week"

She pondered his choice of words for a moment, "You feel like an ant?"

"No, not like a literal ant" he replied with a chuckle, kissing her forehead "I mean I get a bit irritable when I'm bored"

"Ohh" she replied in understanding, "at least we have had more time to spend together"

"That's true" he replied with an affectionate smile, "I love you, Kori"

"I am certain that I love you more, Richard" she challenged, lovingly

The sound of the alarm caused the couple to leap up in surprise, almost knocking each other to the ground. They looked around in shock, it took them a few moments to even remember what the alert was since it was been so long since they last heard it. Cyborg rushed into the main room and over to the control panel, he read the screen "Huh?!" he asked surprised.

Beast Boy and Raven soon filed into the room and the 4 attempted to read the panel over Cyborg's shoulder, "What's wrong? What's the alert?" Robin asked confused

"It says, 'Teen Titans attacking Jump City'" Cyborg read aloud

"What?!" Beast Boy asked in shock, "what does that mean, we're all right here!"

Cyborg typed quickly into the keyboard and pulled up a video feed from one of the traffic cameras in the city. The 5 Titans gasped simultaneously as they saw their dark doppelgangers destroying cars and buildings around them. "Those guys again!?" Beast Boy asked panicked.

"They're destroying stuff to try and get our attention"

"Well, they certainly have it" Cyborg replied with a gulp

"We need a plan, they were strong last time we fought them so we need to be prepared for them" Robin declared

Starfire concentrated on the video and noticed her doppelganger, "But I thought Blackfire was a spy working against them?"

"Maybe that's the real Blackfire, Gemini was probably just impersonating her whilst the real Blackfire was somewhere else" Raven replied

"Well that means that they're even stronger now" Robin declared with a sigh

"Evil Raven was the problem last time, she was really strong. We could deal with the others" Beast Boy commented

"Then we should focus our attention on her first, deal with her and then take out the others" Cyborg strategized

"Good plan. If Blackfire is as strong as Starfire then she should also be a main target, once they're both down we can deal with the rest" Robin elaborated.

"Then myself and Raven will focus each of our counterparts together" Starfire added

"Red Raven shouldn't be able to take out both me and Starfire together" Raven said with a nod to Starfire.

"Okay, that's our plan then. Everyone ready?" Robin asked

The rest of the team nodded confidently, "Those chumps aren't gonna know what hit em" Beast Boy added with a smirk.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Blackfire smiled manically as she threw countless starbolts at the windows of buildings, watching the glass shatter and splinter as it hit the ground. People screamed for help from inside, begging for the attack to stop but it only spurred the demented Tamaranean further. Red Robin watched from the side, grinning at the power of his beloved, cheering for her as shops began to collapse from the barrage of blasts they had received. Shock filled his face as he saw a green starbolt collide with his girlfriend, causing her to stagger back a few feet.

"You will not harm anyone else!" the red haired Tamaranean yelled

Blackfire looked up from the ground and smirked in intrigue at her doppelganger, "Hello other me"

Starfire grimaced, "You will stop this Komand'r!"

Blackfire growled, "My name is Koriand'r!"

There was too many questions Starfire wanted to ask of her other self, "Regardless of whoever you are I will stop you!"

"Good luck" the dark-haired girl replied with a sickly-sweet mocking voice

Starfire growled, about ready to invert the other girl's face with her fist until she spotted Red Raven landing next to her Tamaranean team mate. Turning to her friends, Starfire nodded at Raven as a signal and the two girls charged the red cloaked demoness, bolting past her doppelganger Starfire hurled a barrage of Starbolts at the girl forcing her to raise her shield in defence. With the distraction, Raven teleported behind Red Raven and focused a blast hitting her square in her back, Red Raven yowled in pain as she turned to block the other sorceress which in turn gave Starfire an opening.

"They're trying to pick us off" Red Raven yelled to which Blackfire bolted in the sky to defend her team-mate. Raven attempted to grab hold of the Tamaranean with her powers but Blackfire was accelerating too fast to get a hold of.

"Watch out!" Raven called to Starfire

Blackfire grinned widely as she neared her doppelganger, she dodged the few starbolts being thrown at her with ease and angled her fist to hopefully break a few bones when her fist landed. However two of the starbolts collided in front of her causing a small puff of smoke to temporarily block her vision. When the smoke finally cleared her eyes went wide as her face was met with devastating punch from Starfire. Time seemed to stop for a second as her fist impacted and the force caused a visible shockwave to spread across the sky, and then in what was less than a few seconds the dark-haired girl had smashed into the ground, unconscious.

Red Robin watched his girlfriend plummet out of the sky and quickly ran to her side, "Kori!" he yelled in a panic.

Robin felt something stir within him, looking at his doppelganger he could see so many differences between them, his appearance, his mannerisms and most of all his attitude. But hearing the fear in his voice as he called out his beloved's name definitely resonated within Robin as well. Because of this he ordered Beast Boy and Cyborg to hold off attacking Red Robin for a moment whilst he examined his injured girlfriend. Robin walked towards him, stopping about 20 feet in front of him and watching the worry filled face of the villain, "I'm giving you a chance, get her help, leave and don't come back"

"I'd take his offer, man. Else you're gonna end up in the same state as her" Cyborg added

Red Robin looked up at them and glared, "You've done this to her, you're gonna pay for it!" he screamed. Pulling out his bo-staff, he pressed a small button and a blade popped out of each end of the staff, "You're gonna die… Arsenal, Tempest…tear em apart!" he commanded.

Arsenal and Tempest nodded with a smirk, each stalking towards Cyborg and Beast Boy leaving Red Robin to his battle.

Retracting his own staff Robin sighed, "You shouldn't have come here" he charged Red Robin slamming his staff against his causing the red-cladded boy to be forced backwards as he blocked the attack. Taking his own swings, he found them to be easily parried and blocked, smacking his bo-staff into Red Robin's shin the boy growled in pain. The two of them we're pretty evenly matched but Robin had discovered his opponents flaw, his aggression, he spent too much time on the offense and not enough time on defence. Because of this Robin only had to block his opponents hits and then he could easily counter with his own, landing blow after blow on his opponent. "Your team relies on fear…you try and scare your enemies…but you don't scare me"

"You will be scared" Red Robin growled, "we're going to kill your little friends whilst you watch... Starfire will be the first you'll have to watch die"

Robin growled, "You think your threats frighten me? You're just as weak as I am, Blackfire makes you weak just as Starfire makes me weak"

"No!" Red Robin growled attempting to block Robin's onslaught but failing, causing him to receive a hard blow to the stomach.

"You're scared of losing her, just like I am" Robin added, swinging his bo-staff around he smacked it into his opponent's back, forcing him to his knees. "It's over, she needs help…so I'm going to offer you another chance…take her, leave…and _never_ come back"

Red Robin snarled at his counterpart but looking back at his unconscious girlfriend he softened slightly and pulled out his communicator from his belt "Red Raven, Blackfire's injured I need a portal back"

"You're retreating?" the red sorceress asked angrily

"She's badly hurt, open one. That's an order!" Red Robin commanded, his voice breaking slightly from embarrassment

Red Raven dipped out of the sky to avoid Starfire and Raven's attacks and briefly focusing her energy she re-opened the breach they used to enter.

"If you _ever_ come back, I'll make sure there won't be a way home for you…or the others" Robin said in a deep threatening voice.

Red Robin walked over to Blackfire and lifted her body up bridal style, before stepping through the portal.

Hearing a series of shouts from behind him Robin dashed off to help Beast Boy and Cyborg.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Up in the clouds Starfire and Raven zipped around like fighter jets focusing their blasts on Red Raven, the demoness desperately attempted to fight back but every action left her open to their attacks. Growling in irritation she channelled her powers at Starfire, managing to conjure a sleep spell, because of her rush she only managed to put her to sleep for 2 minutes but it was enough to begin her offense once more. Raven dove after Starfire's plummeting form, catching her with her energy and gently floating her down to the ground. However, this gave Red Raven ample time to recover and she began attacking full force against Raven, a blast of red energy hit hard against Raven's chest causing her to topple backwards a considerable distance and fall beneath the clouds. When Raven managed to climb back up above the clouds her eyes grew wide in horror as she saw the demoness pulling an object towards the city. A full sized, full capacity commercial airline, was being pulled from the sky and being guided down towards the heart of the city. Using all of her might Raven gripped the plane attempting to hold it still, but she could feel her grip slipping as Red Raven used more and more of her power. Raven could feel herself being drained by the massive power usage and she was beginning to succumb, suddenly the plane left his nose dive and began to tilt back towards the cloud. Raven gave a shocked gasp as she saw Starfire single-handedly tilting the plane back up to the correct angle. Letting go of her hold of the plane she took hold of Red Raven and tossed her at high velocity into the pavement below. Giving a look of relief to Starfire the two lifted the plane back above the clouds and back onto its flight path.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

It didn't take long for the 3 Titans to overpower the 2 Tyrants, Arsenal required range to fire any of his arrows and so Beast Boy wrapping around him as a Boa Constrictor removed any chance he once had at attacking. At the same time Cyborg and Robin focused their attack on Tempest, his water abilities proved hard to counter at first but the Atlantean had underestimated the power of Robin's belt, swirling a vortex of water around himself he attempted to use it as a shield but a small cryo-capsule colliding with the vortex froze it solid instantly as well as the Atlantean inside of it, a single blast from Cyborg's canon left both the Tyrants unconscious. Walking over and tossing the unconscious pair through the portal, the 3 smiled as they saw Starfire and Raven land next to them, "Red Raven?" Robin asked

Starfire gestured to the incapacitated girl over her shoulder, dropping her next to the portal they all grinned at the defeated look on her face "Your team has been defeated I suggest you lea-"

Starfire was cut off as what sounded like fast approaching footsteps came from the other side of the portal, Red Raven's eyes widened in terror. "No!" she begged, the sound seemed to only get louder "No! Please!" she continued to beg as she backed away from the portal.

The Titans looked at her unnerved, "Is something else comi-" Robin asked but before he could finish speaking a black and blue blur blasted through the portal and instantaneously had Red Raven by the throat. She choked and gurgled as she tried to pull it's hand off her throat but her injuries had left her energy drained.

"You have failed me…yet again" a demonic gravelly voice spoke from the demon-looking creature.

"No…only the others did" she pleaded, still attempting to struggle

It turned around and looked over the Titans, it's face resembling that of death, piercing black eyes looked at the group with intrigue before returning to its captive "You were defeated by inferior versions of yourselves…how embarrassing"

"Who are you?" Raven asked

The creature turned to look at them once more, dropping Red Raven to the floor and fully turning to face them. It's suit similarly resembled that of the flash, even having the lightning bolt symbol on the chest but the normal vibrant red had been replaced by a pitch-black hue. It's mask resembled some sort of execution mask, even having the slits in the mouth piece to allow breathing. Small sparks of blue lightning arced around the dark speedster to signify its power. Stepping towards the group they all continued to look unnerved by its presence, in less than a second it had zipped over to Robin and hoisted him up by his shirt, glaring into his eyes it laughed "You are their leader, how did you win?"

"Who are you?" Raven asked again, growing irritated

"Zoom" it replied as if its name was some prestigious title

"Put him down!" Starfire commanded stepping up to the speedster

It chuckled in its low and gravelly voice, letting go of Robin it stepped over to Starfire and pushed its face down to be level with Starfire's "Or…what?" it asked her "what could any of you do to me?"

A small blast in its back caused the speedster to stagger forwards, it turned around angrily and looked at the terrified face of Red Raven. "I'm powerful enough to fight you" she said, her confidence failing

It laughed once more "No…" zipping forwards it lifted her up once more "…you're not" it finished ramming it's vibrating hand into her chest. The Titans watched in horror as the life drained from the struggling girl's eyes and then just as quickly Zoom tossed the girl's body through the breach.

"If they cannot kill you… then I will" Zoom declared

Robin reached down to his belt and pressed a small button, in less than 5 seconds a yellow blur arrived behind Zoom

"I don't know who you are but you missed Halloween by a few months buddy" Kid Flash said mockingly

Zoom turned at an unnaturally fast speed, "Wallace West"

The mocking look disappeared from Kid Flash's face, "I don't know how you know that but you're going down regardless" charging the black suited speedster with a punch he found his hand caught in mid-air before he had even properly thrown it. Trying again with a barrage of punches, Zoom caught every single one with the palm of one of his hands. Wally became unnerved and sprinted around the speedster attempting to find a weak point that he could land hits but he found himself terrified as Zoom was turning in perfect time so that his eyes always lined up with Wally's. Breaking out of his circle Wally dashed down the street further in the city.

Zoom laughed maniacally as he bolted after the yellow suited speedster, he was toying with Wally like how a cat toys with it's prey before it kills it. Zoom would always stay a few feet behind him regardless of his superior speed, Wally began taking sharp turns down roads and even running along the side of a building to attempt to tire the speed demon out but Zoom matched his pace no matter the circumstance. Eventually Zoom sped up and ran alongside Wally grinning at the weaker speedster. Wally could feel himself beginning to tire and he stopped in the back alley of a street, "What do you want?" he asked, exhausted.

"A challenge" Zoom spoke with a laugh

"You already know you're faster than me…" Wally replied weakly

"I am faster than you, but you can be much faster"

"You're wrong?...I haven't got any fast in years…"

"It's because you hold yourself back, you are holding yourself back from power"

"You don't know me!" Wally screamed

Zoom laughed deeply, "I know you very well", reaching behind his head and pulling the leather mask from his face he grinned at Wally.

Wally stared in horror at the face in front of him…his own face, a few years older but still so much alike "H-how?"

"I embraced my power…you squander it to be part of a team" Zoom replied

"I use my power to help people! To help Barry!" Wally replied indignantly

"And what reward do you get for this help? Most the world labels you as a vigilante. Barry Allen is weak…he is faster than you but he too squanders his abilities, using his powers he could have been a god but he chose not to. That's why in my world I took that opportunity from him"

Wally looked horrified, "You-you killed him?"

"I discovered an ability, one that even surpasses Barry. The ability to drain others of their speed"

"So…you stole Barry's speed?" Wally asked in shock

"I drained him of every ounce of speed-force in his body…leaving him as a statue. A fate worse than death most would assume" Zoom replied, his tone made it sound like it was a fond memory he was recalling.

"You're a monster!" Wally screamed

"And you could be one as well" Zoom replied with a sickening smirk, "I can show you how to siphon speed, to give yourself immense power"

"Draining an innocent person of their speed-force…Barry was a good man and you killed him. I would never listen to a monster like you…"

Zoom grew angry, snarling at Wally "I have been to many Earths, met many other Wally Wests and drained them of their speed as well…are you sure you want to be the next?"

"I'd rather die than be like you" Wally spat

Zoom put his mask back on and glared at his younger doppelganger, "So be it"

Wally bolted as fast as he could along any streets, Zoom following close behind him, cackling every time he would catch up to Wally. Wally tried to focus, he needed to think of a plan he could call Barry but if Zoom was able to beat the Barry Allen of his earth then Wally couldn't risk him draining this Earth's Flash. He could hear his communicator ringing and he tapped a small button near his ear, "Robin"

"Are you okay?" Robin asked concerned, "Is Zoom still after you?"

"Yeah" Wally replied anxiously, "he can drain speed-force"

"Oh god" Robin replied miserably

"Can Raven channel knockout spell on him or something?" Wally asked desperatley

"Yes, but he would need to be distracted and standing still" Robin answered for Raven

"Okay, get her to come to the corner of Charles St. I'm gonna try and distract him"

"On it" Robin replied quickly

Picking up the pace, he was glad that Zoom was still attempting to toy with him. Seeing Charles St he bolted towards the corner and pretended to trip over the curb causing him to stumble to the ground. Grabbing his foot, he held as if he had broken his ankle "Ahh" he screamed in pain

Zoom slowed down and began to stalk around Wally like a lion stalking about a wounded zebra, finally the dark speedster stopped and squatted down next to him "So weak…I see now why you couldn't be like me…I am an exception in the multiverse" as he continued to mock the injured Wally, Raven stood on a rooftop nearby casting her incantation on him. He felt himself being overtook by exhaustion and he struggled to stay awake, Raven continued to chant the spell as much as she could whilst the dark speedster continued to fight it. A speedster's healing properties and metabolism meant that he was recovering from the infliction even whilst she was casting it, he spotted her and laughed "It won't stop me!" he shouted.

Wally climbed to his feet and stood in front of Zoom, "It doesn't need to stop you…just to slow you down" Wally focused his energy and began to run around Zoom in a counter clockwise formation, after a few moments the blue lightning from Zoom began to arc to Wally's body and each bolt caused his speed to increase. Zoom screamed in anguish as he felt his speed being siphoned quickly away from him, attempting to stop Wally he reached his arm out forwards to grab it but soon the arm remained stationery, just as the rest of Zoom's body was. After a few more moments Wally stopped and collapsed to the ground in exhaustion, he felt like a monster for what he had done but in his head, he knew it's what he needed to do. That monster had to be stopped…

"Wally" Robin shouted as Starfire carried him to his friend, "are you alright?" he asked immediately

"Yeah" Wally replied sadly

"What did you to him?" Robin asked in confusion as he looked at the statue like pose of Zoom

"I discovered I can drain speed-force, so I drained his to stop him" Wally answered, his tone still guilty

"You had to stop him somehow" Robin replied supportively, "how did you know that you could drain speed-force?"

"Because he can…" Wally replied, climbing to his feet he walked over to Zoom and pulled the leather mask from his face.

The other Titans stood in shock as they looked at their friend's doppelganger, "You're Zoom?" Beast Boy asked nervously

"A version of me…he killed Barry and stole his speed, that's how he was so fast"

"If you have siphoned off Zoom's speed…does that mean it is yours now, Wally?" Starfire asked

"I guess so…I do feel faster. Maybe I should tell Barry about this whole 'siphoning power' thing, I think he'd wanna know about it"

"Is he still alive?" Raven asked, examining Zoom

"I don't know, Zoom said it was a 'fate worse than death'…I think he might be still alive…" Wally replied

"Then it is a fate well deserved for his actions" Starfire declared, "if he has done this to others then this shall be his punishment"

"What are we gonna do with him? I mean like, what if he gets out of there somehow?" Cyborg asked anxiously

"Throw him back through the portal…the Tyrants can deal with him if he ever gets out" Robin answered, turning to Raven "Is there any way you could stop them from coming back here again? Like take this universe off the map or something?"

"I might be able to create barriers to block off our universe. I think I'll block of theirs as well…just to be safe" she replied with a small smile.

 **The End**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

 **Author's Notes:**

Another exceedingly long story, I've been wanting to write this for almost a year now and with today being Tyrant themed I thought it was a perfect time to do so.

Really hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Day 3 - Fireworks

**Day 3 – Memories (Fireworks)**

The sounds of an excitable and noisy crowd rung through the cold night air. Arriving back from Tokyo earlier that day, they had decided to go out for a walk together when night had come, the air was unusually cold for this time of the year but it gave the couple an excuse to wear thicker clothes to help hide themselves from the public's gaze. Both of them had opted to wear woolly hats which helped Starfire cover, at least some, of her long red mane, accompanied by her winter coat it meant that not much of her golden skin could currently be visible. The couple successfully strolled through the streets without any notice, it was nice to get some time by themselves when they weren't the centre of attention, even Cyborg had developed some odd affixation with their relationship which had caused some awkwardness on the plane ride home.

Hearing the increasing volume of the mass of people gathered around the pier, the couple ventured into the crowd locking their hands together to ensure they didn't get separated in the sea of people. Managing to find some space towards the centre of the crowd they stopped and looked around to see what had gathered everyone's attention. Robin tried to listen in to the chatter from people around them but most of that was drowned out by the other mass of intermingling voices, from his right ear he picked up on the words "starting in 2 minutes", leaning in to Starfire's ear he relayed what he had heard and she nodded in understanding. As prophesised, after 2 minutes they heard a screeching sound up in the sky and the excited cheers of some people around him, then in an instant the screeching stopped and a dazzling explosion of colour took its place. Fireworks, he probably should have suspected that but it was a nice surprise regardless. He smiled as he saw a few more rockets launch into the sky, exploding into even more vibrant bursts of colour, turning to his right he smiled as he saw look of wonder in his girlfriend's eyes as she watched the show with awe.

He zoned out of the spectacle slightly as his memories were jogged, a small smile laced his features as he remembered one of the first times the two of them had ever spent together. Up on that Ferris wheel as Starfire watched fireworks for the first time in her life, he could see the same mysticism in her eyes as he did back then and it was still just as beautiful. In only 2 years they had come so far from their awkward, shy 15-year-old selves; they had quickly become best friends and had grown inseparable. Even from the early stages in their friendship there had always been something more between them, something beyond just being best friends but neither could put it into tangible thought. The night on the Ferris wheel had been one of the first indications of that, both knowing they wanted more but neither brave enough to push the boundary of their friendship. Regardless, 2 years later and her they were together as a couple, watching the fireworks and remembering the birth of that first spark between them. Robin couldn't help but stop the joyful smile that took over his face, moving closer to her he looped his arm around her waist and felt himself blush as he felt her own arm do the same. The couple had laughed as they saw a cluster of red and yellow fireworks explode in the pattern of the Robin insignia, soon after came a giant letter T and the cheering from the crowd at these sites warmed the couple's hearts. The fireworks show had only lasted about 7 minutes in total but it was still an impressive sight to behold, with a final cheer and applause from the audience the mob began to disperse and a few moments later only Robin and Starfire remained.

"You enjoy that?" Robin asked with a smirk at her still beaming face

"It was glorious" she breathed

"Yeah, it definitely was…we haven't watched the fireworks together since that time on the Ferris wheel" he replied with a smile

She gasped slightly, "You remember that?"

Pulling her to him he kissed her forehead, "Of course I do…that night, when you were trying to leave…it was the first time I realised that I loved you"

A beautiful blush burned at her cheeks, "Watching the sunrise together made me realise that I loved you as well" winding her arms around his neck she pressed her lips to his, she smiled as she felt his arms come around her back as he kissed her back with just as much affection. After a few minutes the couple separated, both of their faces burning and struggling for air.

"Thank X'hal for fireworks huh?" Robin asked with a smirk, taking her hand and beginning to lead her back along the pavement.

"Indeed" she replied with a giggle, entwining her fingers with his.

 **The End**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

 **Author's Notes:**

This is far shorter than my other two stories simply for the fact that I felt creatively exhausted from those last two stories and so I was much happier to write a smaller, more focused story.

Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Day 4 - Thunderstorm

**Day 4 – Distant Rumbling (Thunderstorm)**

Rain pattered in varying weight against the large glass window pane, in the relative darkness of his room Robin laid, his head tilted to watch the droplets run down the window. The sound of the rain was calming to him just as it always had been, memories of looking out of the window of the caravan his family owned when they still performed…when they were still alive. He found that he could sit and watch the rain for hours on end without fatigue, even though the rain at first glance seemed consistent, it was certainly sporadic in nature. The randomness is what kept it interesting, you would never see the same number of raindrops fall in the same spot and as a child Robin found that entrancing.

A soft, gentle intake of breath came from beside him and he heard the small rustle of a pillow as she turned her head to look in his direction. "You have been watching the rain for quite a while, Robin" Starfire commented, her voice was soft and quiet, not much louder than a whisper.

"Yeah, sorry" he replied, matching her volume

"Do not be, if you are growing tired and wish to sleep then I will leave so that-" she replied beginning to sit up

"No-I'm not tired" he replied quickly

She smiled secretly to herself as she laid her head back against the pillow, "Do you perhaps wish to discuss anything?"

His mind pondered for a topic whilst his eyes continued to watch the droplets on the window pane, "How long do you think we'll be together?" he asked, catching himself after he spoke. He hadn't even meant to voice that question but it was too late to take it back. Turning his head to face her, he saw worry and uncertainty lingering in her luminous emerald eyes that he had not seen in a long time.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

 **2 years ago, (1 month after "Go!")**

The pattering of rain drops against the glass and the crackle of distant thunder echoed through the dark room. Every few minutes the gradually louder clap of thunder would indicate the storm nearing closer. Robin had been awoken by a large clash and he laid in his bed listening to the soft sound of the rain filling the space between lightning strikes. His training since he was young had taught him to be a light sleeper, he couldn't afford to drift into the deep ocean of sleep when he may need to awake at any moment. This mentality had carried with him as he joined the Titans, he couldn't count the amount of times the group had to get up at unearthly times to respond to some 2-bit criminal like Control Freak robbing a video store. Over the years he had grown to appreciate the sounds of the world, in Gotham he had learned to be silent when out on missions so the ambient sounds had to act as his entertainment. The soft patter of the rain was calming and melodic, the constant rhythm reminded him of the moments of peace between missions. Time where he could spend relaxing and pondering on the world, or equally it could be spent with his friends, playing video games with Beast Boy and Cyborg or sitting for hours talking to Starfire about the universe, she told him of the multitudes of planets she had passed by on her travels before she came to Earth. After all she had told him he was remarkably confused as to why she had remained on Earth for close to a month, the planets she had told him about seemed vastly more interesting than his dull little world but regardless he was happy she had decided to stay.

Another deafening strike shook him from his thoughts, he hoped the storm would pass soon so that he could return to his slumber but for now he was content with the soft patter. He had almost memorised it's rhythm, it deviated every so often but the pattern was mostly the same and he was attempting to recreate the sound in his mind. Something seemed wrong however, in amongst the standard rhythm came another distinctly different one. It sounded like tapping coming from nearby, focusing his ear the rain had not increased beyond the soft patter and so the sound seemed out of place. As he focused his hearing he found the sound coming from his door, the tapping was certainly someone knocking on his door but they were doing so very gently. He pulled the covers off of his legs and swung his legs over the side when another clap of thunder reverberated in the clouds right above the tower. In quick response, the knocking became louder and more frantic, feeling panic course through him he ran to the door, as it slid open he felt himself calm substantially. His eyes fell on a pair of glistening emeralds as she stared nervously at him, still clad in her purple pyjamas she held her hands together anxiously. Her hair was ruffled from sleep and he smiled inwardly at her adorable appearance, "Is something wrong Star?"

She replied with a small nod and opened her mouth to speak when another thunderous clash boomed behind her. Panicking, she lunged forwards and grabbed onto one of his arms, visibly trembling as she held onto him. "Please, w-what is that sound?" her voice quivering as she spoke.

Robin warmed substantially and smiled at her reassuringly, "That's a thunder storm, Star. Have you never heard one before?"

She shook her head silently, still clutching to his arm. "May I come into your room?"

He felt awkward pondering the question, but the look of clear discomfort and worry on her face gave him his answer, "Of course", he said unlatching his arm from her grasp but allowing her to hold onto his hand instead. He led her over to the bed and allowed her to sit down before sitting beside her. Through the darkness of the room he could see a faint blush tint her cheeks and he too felt grateful that the darkness concealed his.

"Could you explain to me what this 'thunder storm' is?"

"Well, sometimes parts of the clouds get electrically charged and that electric charge is strong enough to connect with electrically charged areas on the ground which causes lightning"

"Lightning?" she asked, confused

"Oh yeah, probably should show you" holding out his hand for her she took it and he led her over to his window. His eyes scanned the dark sky for a while before he spotted some light and pointed to the clouds in the distance. "Look, there!" he said eagerly gesturing to the bolt hitting the ground.

Starfire gasped as the bright bolt of light connect to the ground, "That is 'lightning' yes?"

"Yeah, and then when lightning strikes the ground it causes particles in the clouds to heat up and explode causing that loud booming sound, which we call thunder"

She focused on him intently as he explained to her and then a smile formed on her face, "That is most amazing! We do not have anything like that on my world"

"Don't you have rain?" Robin asked, confused of how her planet would have even sustatined itself without it.

"Yes, Tamaran had seasons of torrential rain however likely due to atmospheric differences to Earth we did not have this 'thunder' or 'lightning'" she answered, rotating her body so that she laid flat on the bed she let out a sigh, "the abundance of rain used to allow my planet to be a vibrant haven of life…but then" she stopped and sniffled

Robin copied her position on the other side of the bed and smiled sympathetically, "the war?" he finished for her

Sniffling again she nodded, "…the war turned Tamaran into a barren wasteland" she turned her face away from him and let out a struggled breath and a small sob broke free from her.

Robin felt his heart break for the girl, he had been through hardships in his life like the loss of his parents but he couldn't even begin to imagine what losing her planet must have felt like. Taking one of his hands he began to rub gentle soothing circles on her back, smiling to himself as he felt her breathing begin to calm. After a few moments, she rolled over to face him again her eyes shimmered like pristine emeralds still wet from her tears, she seemed to search his face for something before pushing herself forwards and burying her head into the crook of his neck, her arms wrapped around him. Silencing a gasp, he felt his cheeks begin to burn and not wanting to upset her continued to rub her back, feeling her arms begin to tighten he smiled to himself. He fought hard to suppress what he was feeling but quickly it had failed, he couldn't deny to himself how good it felt to have her cling to him, the softness of her skin, the silk-like feel of her mane of crimson hair, the warmth of her body against his. It felt like it was too much like he didn't deserve these sensations, guilt began to swell somewhere within him as he attempted to process his feelings, she had hugged him as a need for comfort but now he felt like he was taking advantage of the situation, he could hear the other voice arguing that she was welcoming to this affection but knew that voice was losing. He hated that he couldn't allow himself to feel this way, years of internalised quilt for his parent's death and Batman's training had left him an emotional mess. Sighing to himself he knew he was right though, he couldn't let himself become too attached to her, to any of the Titans, he was their leader and he had to be professional about this…he couldn't risk losing her too.

"Are you feeling better now?" Robin asked softly

He felt her nod against him, "Yes…thank you" she replied in a small voice

"You're welcome" he replied, unlatching himself from her, their eyes met briefly and the shimmer in her eyes remained, moving his eyes down he felt his heartbeat quicken as he noticed the evident blush on her cheek.

Floating off of the bed she smiled nervously, "I will allow you to return to your slumber, Robin"

"Goodnight, Star" he replied with a soft smile

"Pleasant shlorvax" she replied sweetly, stepping out of his door

His dreams had been filled with her that night

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"W-what do you mean, Robin?" Starfire asked anxiously

Robin mentally slapped himself, he tried to search his head for any kind of explanation as to why he would ask such a weird question like that but he couldn't. Maybe he could blame the question on his lack of sleep but something within him told him that this question was something he had been preparing to ask for a while.

"Are you planning on leaving?" she asked nervously, "I don't understand…do you mean as Titans?...or?"

He had already jumped into the quicksand so he supposed there was no harm now in allowing himself to sink faster. "You and me"

"Oh…" she replied, her face became slightly flushed as she pondered his words. "I am unsure…I would hope for a long time"

"Yeah…It's just sometimes I think of how quick the last 2 years have gone" he paused, tugging his mask off of his face and tossing it onto the small table beside the bed. "You're my best friend…but I worry that we could drift apart…"

Starfire smiled as he removed the mask, she had seen him without it a few times before but it was always a pleasure to look into his eyes as they spoke. It was a privilege only she was gifted with and she treasured that fact, it felt like she was the only one allowed to see the true side of him. "We would never drift apart…you are too special to me". Another clap of thunder caused the Tamaranean to leap forwards wrapping her arms around Robin, it had been over 5 minutes since the last sounds of thunder and so had been lulled into the belief that the storm had passed. She let out a surprised squeak as she realised how tightly she was holding onto him, disentangling herself slightly she gave him a nervous giggle "who would comfort me about storms if you were not around?"

A smile broke out on his face and soon it turned into a chuckle, it still seemed crazy to him that this immensely powerful warrior princess from an alien world was frightened by thunder. His laughter became contagious and quickly Starfire joined in giggling madly, it was so rare to see Robin laugh so joyfully that it was impossible to resist joining in. His laughter ended a few moments before hers and he found himself gazing at the joyful sparkle in her eyes, before he could talk himself out of it he pressed his lips to hers, silencing her laughter. She squeaked in surprise and pulled away for a moment before re-capturing his lips, rolling them she ended up on top of him, pushing him against the bed as she kissed him passionately. So engrossed in her affection that the rumbling of the clouds above had didn't even cause a stir from the princess.

 **The End**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

 **Author's Notes:**

Another short-ish one, hope you enjoyed!


	5. Day 6 - Anger

**Day 6 – Righteous Fury (Anger)**

Robin awoke to a blurred view of his lap, his mind and vision completely dazed from some unknown head injury. His whole body ached painfully, from the intense throbbing in his head to the pain of his wrist. Attempting to move his arms he felt them being pulled back by something, attempting to focus his eyes he saw the reinforced handcuffs holding him to the chair, looking down at his legs he found they had also been restrained to the chair. Beginning to panic he scanned the room for any kind clue as to where he was, how had he got here? Trying desperately to remember anything, he found nothing, no memories of being attacked or being captured. How had this happened? When had this happened?

A small laugh echoed from the darkness of the room in front of him, footsteps of large heavy boots slowly approached until the figure stood just at the edge of the darkness. "You're awake" the sickening voice spoke.

Robin felt nauseous as he listened to his voice, memories of previous trauma caused Robin to begin to panic "…Why?"

The figure stepped forwards another step, allowing the rays of light from the small hanging light to reflect off his orange metallic mask. "I always keep my promises, Robin"

"What promise?" Robin asked irritably

"Do you not remember? A long time ago you swore an allegiance to me and I too swore an oath, that if you ever betrayed me then I would destroy you" moving forwards Slade began to pace around the chair before leaning in to Robin's face, "…I am here to make due of my promise"

"It's been more than 2 years since Trigon…why now?" Robin asked

"In my absence you have grown weak, Robin…you have become contented, relaxed…secure. Surely you must have known that it was only a matter of time before I returned, yet you did not prepare for this eventuality?" he paused, glaring at his captive "For this weakness your punishment will be your death"

"If that's the case then, why haven't you done it yet?...Scared the loss of your apprentice will be too much for you" Robin asked with a smirk

Slade growled, reeling his arm back he thrusted it into Robin's stomach causing the boy to gasp painfully for air. "Still determined to mock me, it would be admirable if it wasn't so pointless. Your destruction will be slow, agonising…"

Robin laughed, "You can do whatever you want to me Slade…it makes no difference. The others will find me and they will annihilate you"

"I plan heavily on them finding you, you will watch them suffer before I end you"

"I doubt that, do you not remember Starfire handing your ass to you when we stopped Trigon. You know from first hand that my girlfriend's pretty protective…I doubt she'll be too happy to see me tied up here"

Slade smirked, "I already have a plan for her" reaching behind him he unsheathed a long blade from the holster on his back, "a sword forged from n'th metal, nicknamed by the Amazonians as 'God Killer'…we'll see how long she lasts against this"

Robin's eyes widened, "How did you-"

Slade smirked at his shock, "I have been busy in the last 2 years…whilst you have become weak and content, I have become strong. Stronger than you could imagine" swapping his sword with a smaller blade he pulled up the sleeve of his Kevlar body suit, exposing his bare arm to the air he used the small combat knife to cut a line up his arm. Within moments the skin had begun to heal and close the wound back up, leaving Robin shocked.

"What the fuck have you done to yourself?" Robin asked in disgust, for his comment he received a swift right hook to the mouth causing his lip to burst and blood to trickle down his face.

"The human body has limitations that prevent it from achieving power…to become stronger I had to advance myself, with my power no one will be able to stop me"

"You're not a god, Slade. You're a monster that pries on the fears of children, you're pathetic…" Robin spat vehemently

"Once the Titans are destroyed I will annihilate your father and his 'Justice League'" Slade replied menacingly. Hearing an explosion from across the room, Slade smirked "good timing Titans"

Through the cloud of dust a pair of blazing green eyes stared venomously, Robin laughed "Good luck Slade". Marching forwards Starfire's eyes moved from Slade to her beloved, noting down every single cut or bruise he had received. Each one being added like a tally to her mind, for each of those she would break one of Slade's bones. The other Titans seemed shocked to see that Slade had returned but to Starfire it made no difference, anyone that had hurt her beloved would suffer for it.

Moving away from Robin, Slade unsheathed his sword and spun it around in one of his hands, "This sword is called 'God Killer', let's see how well it can cut through a Tamaranean"

The comment didn't even cause a stir within Starfire, "I am glad that you are armed…it means I don't have to feel guilty when I break you" she said coldly, forming starbolts in both of her hands.

Taking hold of the blade in both hands he got into a combat stance as she tossed the bolts at him, swinging he smirked as the mythical blade cut the fireballs in half. He held the sword up defensively as she charged her eyebeams and he smirked as the sword seemed to absorb the energy of the beams.

With a growl of annoyance Starfire charged Slade full force, catching his blade as he attempted to slash it down into her. She was slightly surprised when she felt him pushing against her force but quickly she forced his arms up long enough to blast him with an eye beam. Raven and Cyborg took stance next to her and looking over to Robin she saw Beast Boy breaking his restraints. "Help Robin" she commanded.

"We're not gonna leave you to fight him alone" Cyborg replied

"He is mine" she replied dangerously, the two Titans stepped back and readied themselves in case she needed supporting fire. "You are a nuisance to us Slade, how many times do we have to defeat you for you to accept your failure?"

Ignoring her mocking tone he charged towards her once more, his slashes became increasingly frenzied and desperate as she dodged each of the prior. Finally one of the slashes landed, cutting a small gash into her cheek, touching her face she stared at the blood on her hands. Looking up from her hand she saw Beast Boy helping Robin out of the chair but he collapsed as he tried to take a step, his body was weak and frail and not at all like his usual strength…Slade had done this to him. Watching her beloved in pain and her own small injury caused something to explode within the Tamaranean, her eyes burning even brighter than before she glared menacingly at Slade, enough to cause him to readjust his stance defensively. Taking flight, she bolted through the air and slammed down in front of him, he attempted to lunge forwards at her but she caught the blade in her hands before it reached her chest. In one quick motion, she twisted the sword to the right, causing Slade's wrist to bend at an un-natural angle, with a scream of pain his grasp on the sword loosened and she yanked it from his hands before plunging it into his shoulder. With one final attack, she collided her fist with the side of his face, knocking him to floor unconscious.

Staring at Slade's unconscious form the anger and fury began to subside, she quickly ran over to Robin, throwing her arms around him and clutching to him tightly. Pulling away after a few moments she examined him, gently touching her hands against his bruises and cuts like a concerned mother, "I'm okay, I've had worse than this Star" Robin said with a weak smile.

Relief washed over her like a wave and she attached her lips to his, pouring out all the anxiety and worry she had been feeling as they tried to search for him. "I was so scared he had hurt you" she said between desperate kisses, after a few moments she felt her heart beat begin to calm and she placed her forehead against his "I thought I was going to kill him"

"You stopped yourself though, you did the right thing" Robin replied soothingly pulling her into a hug once more. Tilting his head, he kissed her neck gently "You're so hot when you're angry" he whispered cheekily.

She struggled to fight the blush burning at her cheeks but she simply hugged him tighter, "I am glad you are okay"

 **The End**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

 **Author's Notes:**

This is likely going to be my last entry for RobStar Week 2017 since I don't have any ideas for the 'Film Noir' theme. Also apologies that I didn't upload anything for day 5, I couldn't decide on any solid ideas for the 'Summer' theme so I didn't end up writing anything. If I come up with any ideas then maybe I'll write a summer one tomorrow instead, not gonna promise anything though.

I really hoped you enjoyed my posts for RobStar Week, I had a lot of fun writing the more ambitious stories like the Tyrantverse one but the smaller prompts were also nice to think stuff up for.


	6. Day 7 - Film Noir

**Day 7 – Detective Grayson (Film Noir)**

Police detective Richard "Dick" Grayson leaned back on his chair resting his legs up on his desk, fanning himself with an old magazine he desperately tried to cool himself against the sweltering heat of the August evening. Even with the ceiling fan spinning at full speed and the windows fully opened it didn't even seem to make a dent in the humidity of the room, tapping his thumbs together he attempted to find anything to distract himself from the heat. He could have managed to ignore it if he had some work to do but for the last few days he hadn't been given a single case to work on, how could there not be a single case in a crime-ridden city like Blüdhaven. Dick had moved to Blüdhaven from Gotham at the ripe age of 20, he had grown up with the wealth of his adopted father Bruce Wayne but it never felt like it was enough for him. In Gotham everyone knew his name, women would throw themselves in front of a car just to get a look at him, he had definitely partaken in a few of these women over the years but none of them really ever meant anything to him other than a means to an end and all he was to them was a trophy to gossip to other girls about how they had "screwed the prince of Gotham". The closest he had ever felt to love was with the commissioner's daughter, Barbara Gordon, he had practically grown up with her since Bruce and the police commissioner were such good friends. They had dated on and off for a year but both realised the relationship wasn't progressing, Barbara was a few years older than him and whilst she was thinking of university he was still worrying about his high school exams, even though the couple were only 3 years apart it felt like they were at completely different stages of life which inevitably led to them splitting up, albeit on good terms.

Seeing first-hand the hard work of the commissioner is what had inspired Dick to join the police force in the first place, Gotham had some serious demons but it had a solid police force. Blüdhaven on the other hand was riddled with corruption, in its politics and even in it's police force, gangs would pay officials to 'look the other way' as they smuggled drugs in and out of the state. Dick was determined to make a difference in the hopeless city, starting out as an officer he found a passion in solving cases and within a year he had been promoted to a detective, the youngest one in the state. His work had even earned him his own private office, a royalty usually only awarded to the commissioner himself, it was safe to say that a lot of the other officers weren't too happy about it. Rising from his seat he opened his drawer, pulling out a small carton and heading over to the window, taking a seat on the frame he opened the carton and withdrew a cigarette before lighting it and taking a long drag. Looking over the city he could see the sun setting in the distance just behind some of the large office buildings, in a little under an hour his shift would be over and he could head home and out of his sweltering office. Feeling a slight breeze against his skin he took another long drag to help calm his feverish nerves, smoking really was a bad habit that he hadn't planned on partaking in. Growing up there wasn't really ever a time he saw Bruce without a cigar in his hand and when Dick started his work pretty much every single officer was smoking and so Dick joined them in a hope to fit in.

"Grayson, got a girl here looking for you" a voice called from the other side of the door, "if she's your girl I'd say so fast, some of the boys are already putting down payments on engagement rings" the deep voice said with a laugh.

Dick smirked, he recognised the voice as Carl Sanders, the man was in his early 40's but he was one of the few officers who had taken a shine to Dick when he first got here. "Send her in" Dick called

The door opened slowly and the tall figure of a young woman stepped in, no older than himself; Dick was sure that his heart skipped a beat as his eyes took her in. She was breathtakingly beautiful, an otherworldly glow seemed to emanate from her as she shyly stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. He was left completely speechless as he continued to gaze at her, her face looked like it's features had been painted on by a master artist, stunning green eyes had been set into her face like the finest emeralds being cast into gold. Long, vibrant red hair trailed down to the middle of her back, perfectly straight like woven silk. She wore a casual but extremely form-fitting, purple summer dress with a small green handbag over her shoulder, and then somehow her beauty was multiplied ever further as she parted her lips to speak.

"You are detective Grayson, yes?" the angelic voice asked

Dick couldn't believe what was happening, over and over he tried to move his mouth to form words but nothing came out, he felt unworthy to speak like he was in the presence of some almighty goddess. All that managed to leave his lips were a series of ums and errs, no human being had ever had this impact on him in his life, even presented with beautiful women in the past he had managed to retain his confident demeanour but now he felt like he was lost in an ocean and she was the island of his salvation on the horizon.

She stepped forwards into the room further, "Detective Grayson?" she asked again, growing slightly concerned at his lack of speech.

Finally, he felt himself regain control "Y-yes, I'm Detective Grayson" he answered quickly, taking his seat behind his desk once more, he gestured for her to sit in the chair opposite him. "you can call me Dick…or Richard, if you would like" he added quickly

She smiled, a simple yet beautiful smile and he felt himself begin to melt again "Very well, I require your assistance with a matter, Richard"

Clearing his throat, he smiled "Of course, Miss…?"

"Kori…Kori Anders" she replied with a smile

He mentally slapped himself, how could a name be that attractive? "How can I help?" he asked with a smile

"I moved to Blüdhaven recently to try and find my sister, Komille. I have not seen or heard from her for a few months"

Pulling a small book and a pencil from his coat pocket he began to take notes, "When did you last see your sister, and do you think she might be missing?"

"I last saw her on the 20th of May…I do not think she is missing but I believe that she may be in some sort of trouble"

"Was there a specific reason she left?" he asked

Kori became silent, she looked down at her lap and Dick could see her sad expression "We had an argument…a very big argument and then she left, I thought she would have come home that night so I went out as usual but when I got home she had took her things and left our apartment"

"I'm sorry" he replied sympathetically, "if it's not too personal could you explain to me what this argument was about?"

"She had become affiliated with a gang known as the 'City Dwellers', I tried to warn her about how violent they were but she was determined to join them. She even came home one night wearing a diamond engagement ring the leader of the gang had given her" Kori elaborated sadly.

Dick pondered for a while flicking through his book, "I think I've heard of the 'City Dwellers' before"

Kori nodded, "That is why I came here, I spoke to a lot of people connected with the gang and I eventually discovered that most of the gang members had moved to Blüdhaven…they were known to pay off police in our city but the corrupt officers were discovered and arrested so the gang moved"

Dick sighed sadly, rubbing the back of his neck "Yeah, there was a lot of that happening here too before I arrived…a lot of the city don't really trust us much anymore"

Kori reached across the table and rested her hand on Dick's hand for a few moments, "That should not tarnish the reputation of good officers like yourself"

Dick fought hard to keep the blush from his face "Do you think your sister might be in danger with this group then?"

Kori nodded sadly, "Whilst the group were never hostile towards my sister…the leader was known for replacing his 'girl' pretty quickly…I worry that-"

"That he's gonna get bored of your sister and that could put her in danger?" Dick finished for her.

"Yes" Kori replied miserably

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you wait all this time to move here if you figured out where she was?"

"I was angry at her for leaving…after our parents died we both had to take care of our younger brother Ryan. When Kom left I was furious that she would abandon Ryan, he was devastated that his big sister had left him and for a long time I believed I could not forgive her for hurting him"

Dick nodded empathetically, "I understand, I wouldn't want anything to do with her either"

"But then when I realised she may be in danger I knew I had to try and find her" she paused and tears began to pool in her eyes, "you must help me, I could not bear to think that she had come to any harm whilst she was gone"

Dick smiled comfortingly reaching his hands across the table he took hers and stroked them soothingly, "I promise, we will find your sister, opening his drawer he pulled out a tissue and handed it to her.

Taking the tissue she smiled gratefully and wiped her eyes, "Thank you"

Taking a small piece of paper he wrote two phone numbers down on it, getting out of his chair he walked to the door and turned the handle. In response she stood up and moved to the door as well, "Take this with you" he said handing her the piece of paper, "the top number is the one for the phone in my office and the bottom one is my home number. If you need anything or have any more information call me on either of those"

Taking the piece of paper gratefully she placed it into her bag and quickly began to scribble something down on her own piece of paper before handing it to him "That is my address and phone number if you wish to contact me", having to lean down slightly due to the height difference, she kissed him on the cheek before walking out of the office.

Sanders smirked at the younger man, "Guess I better tell the boys she's off limits huh?"

Dick nodded slightly as he touched the spot where her lips had been, blushing as he saw her pink lipstick rub off on his fingers.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The moment she had left, Dick's mind went into hyperdrive, searching through countless files in his drawers he grinned victoriously as he found a case file about a small gang calling themselves the 'City Dwellers'. Reading through the file he discovered that a few of the gang members had been arrested for selling small calibre pistols around the city, the date of the arrest was the 31st of May which lined up pretty well with Komille's disappearance less than two weeks before. Continuing to read the file he found a couple of cases surrounding members in different parts of the city, spotting that some of the culprits names had been identified he grinned.

The next morning he had convinced Sanders to come with him to talk to one of the names identified in the report, Chuck Lance. Chuck had been one of the firearms dealers but managed to convince the court that he was only selling weapons because he was being forced to by higher-ups in the gang, because of this he had been freed from prison but put on probation. Reaching the door to Chuck's small house, Dick knocked, after a few moments he heard multiple locks being turned before the door opened slightly to reveal Chuck's nervous face, "What do you want?" the man asked anxiously

Reaching his hand into his pocket Dick pulled out his badge and held it up to the amount, "Detective Dick Grayson…I need to ask you some questions about the 'City Dwellers'"

The man became nervous, "Listen man…I ain't anything to do with those guys no more, I can't help you" he attempted to close the door but Sanders quickly stuck his foot into the gap to hold it open.

"Listen Chucky, you're still on probation…either you help us out or we bring you back to the station" Sanders said irritably

"Fine" Chuck replied opening the door for them to step in, "just gimme a minute", he said stepping into a backroom.

Dick and Sanders paced around the hallway as they waited for Chuck to return, suddenly out of the corner of Dick's eye he saw a shape move quickly past the outside window, walking up to it he looked out to see Chuck desperately shooing away another man. Bursting through the door that Chuck had gone through they sprinted into the garden to see the other man attempting to lift a large wooden box over the fence, within moments Dick had reached the end of the garden and pulled the man back over the fence. Angrily, Sanders dragged Chuck over and dropped him next to his accomplice, opening the wooden box they discovered an assortment of small calibre guns.

"I swear they ain't mine, they're his!" Chuck said frantically pointing at the other man

"Fuck off they are" the other man replied angrily

Sanders seemed to smirk as he lifted the other man by his collar, "Care to explain?"

"Chuck's been buying guns off me and then selling them to other dealers" the other man said in a panic.

"And where have you been getting them from?" Dick asked

"City Dwellers, they've been hiring us to spread guns around the city" the man elaborated, struggling to breathe properly against Sanders grasp.

"Why are you still working for them?" Dick asked irritably

"It's not our fault! You have no idea what its fucking like having someone pointing guns at your head, threatening to kill us if we don't" Chuck replied angrily

"I thought your gang was just some lowly drug dealers, I didn't think it would be threatening its own members" Dick stated

"It didn't used to be like this…ever since that bitch of a broad showed up" Chuck replied bitterly

Dick's mind began turning, "What new broad? What's her name?"

"Some bitch called 'Kommy' or some shit, she's the boss' new dame. She showed up here a few months ago and the boss basically made her the leader, so she's been calling the shots for the last few months…dunno what he was thinking making a dame the leader"

Taking out his small book Dick began scribbling lots of notes down, "Do you know this dame?" Sanders asked.

"It's Kori's missing sister, the girl that came in last night" Dick replied, "do you know where she is?" he asked to the pair.

"I don't know, honest. I never got to see any kind of base or nothing, they just brought the guns to my house for me to sell" Chuck replied quickly

"I'm going to be lenient with you two, you've provided useful information so I'm going to offer you a chance. Pack your shit and get out of Blüdhaven tonight…because if we find out you're still working for them then you'll both be getting jail time" Dick declared in a threatening tone

The two men gulped and nodded anxiously, "Don't need to tell me twice" Chuck said with a nervous laugh.

Picking up the crate of guns, Sanders looked at Dick anxiously "I hope you made a good call with that one"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Adjusting the collar on his shirt Dick stood up straight as he knocked against the wooden door, after a few moments of silence he heard the door unlock and it opened to reveal the ethereal visage of Kori. She smiled as she recognised his face, "Greetings Dick!" she greeted happily

"Hi Kori" he replied with a smile, "Can I come in, I wanted to talk to you?"

"Of course" she replied leading him into a small dining room with a few chairs surrounding a table. Within moments of sitting down he found a cup of coffee placed in front of him, "I hope you like coffee" she said with a nervous smile

"Yeah coffee's great" he replied with an appreciative smile, "does your brother not live with you?"

"No…Ryan went away to university a few months after Kom left…it has been quite lonely since he left" she said with a sad sigh, sipping at her own cup of coffee.

"You could afford university?" he asked, slightly confused as to how Kori had managed earn enough money to send her brother to university by herself

"My parents were quite wealthy, I inherited a lot of the money when they died. It is one of the reasons why myself and Kom argued a lot, I don't believe they trusted her with the inheritance" she explained, "did you wish to speak to me about Kom?"

"Yes, I spoke to two members of the 'City Dwellers' gang. They told me that Komille has become the leader of the gang"

Kori gasped, "Oh my" putting her head in her hands, "if she is their leader then it means that she could be under even more danger should anyone try to take over"

"The two gang members seemed more scared of her than she would be of them…they said that she has been making them sell firearms around Blüdhaven"

"What?" she asked shocked, "surely they must be mistaken…Kom would never…"

"Nothing is certain yet Kori, it's just here-say at the moment. I'm going to keep looking into it, we'll find your sister"

Kori nodded sadly, "I just wish to know that she is safe" her eyes drifting sadly to her coffee cup

His heart ached for her, she had tragically lost her parents and had to take up the role of a parent for her brother and now she must worry about her criminal sister all whilst being alone in the world. Dick knew that if he had any problems he could always talk to Bruce, but Kori…she had no one. Taking another sip, he finished the remainder of his coffee and channelled his confidence, "Would you like to go out to dinner later?" he asked

"What?" she asked slightly lost in her worries, "you wish to go out with me?"

"Y-yeah…it's just that, you shouldn't feel alone with all this other stuff going on" he attempted to elaborate

She felt herself blushing as she pondered the proposition for a few moments before a warm smile graced her face, "Yes, I would like that"

Dick felt slightly lost in elation, "G-great, I'll see you later then? 8pm?" he asked hopefully

"You will" she answered with a warm smile

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Dick must have spent every possible moment since he arrived back at his apartment searching for the perfect arrangement of clothes to wear, eventually he settled on a suit he had worn to one of Bruce's galas a few years ago, luckily the clothes still fitted him. He smiled at himself in the mirror, he had dressed in fancy clothes hundreds of times before, but now it felt like the class had a purpose more than the pettiness of keeping up Bruce's appearance. As he was about to lock the door he was interrupted by the shrill ringing of the telephone, sighing audible he walked over to the phone and lifted it to his ear "Detective Grayson speaking" he answered with a monotonous voice

"Dick, we need you down at the station" the voice of Sanders spoke

"What, why?" Dick asked quickly

"We need you to fill out some reports on Chuck and the crate of weapons…" Sanders sighed, "sorry, I know it's your night off but the chief says it needs to be done ready for tomorrow"

Dick sighed sadly, "…Alright, I'll be down there in a few minutes", reaching into his pocket he placed the small slip of paper on the table and dialled Kori's number. Letting it ring out twice he put the phone down sadly, he supposed she gone out for a few minutes before he would arrive. He just had to hope he wouldn't be too long down at the station.

Tragically, Dick's hopes were shot pretty quickly, minutes turned into hours as he had to explain the events with Chuck in excruciating detail. Sanders attempted to help him the best he could once he learned his partner had been on his way to a date but even with both of them it was still 11:30 by the time they had finished. Dick had wanted to call from the office but stupidly he had left the slip of paper with her number on his desk at his apartment. Bidding farewell to Sanders he left the station and began the walk to Kori's house, it was just his luck that the rain had to start as he stepped out of the door.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Kori sat nervously on her couch twiddling her thumbs, looking up at the clock reading 7:55 pm she sighed anxiously to herself. She had spent most of the afternoon picking out the most attractive dress she owned and a hat to match with it. Now all she had to do was wait for him to arrive, but as 8pm turned into 8:30 she began to worry, 9pm rolled around soon after and still so sign of him, but still she sat patiently hoping against that her current thoughts were wrong. 10pm signalled the tears, she had been stood up by him, her heart thudded in her chest as she tried to contemplate why he would stand her up. He had been the one to make the offer and yet he had decided not to come, was she not pretty enough for him? Was there some other woman he had decided to take instead? That thought felt like a dagger in her chest and she felt a sob escaping her. She had opened her heart to him about how alone she was, her sister had abandoned her and now he had as well, why would he do this?

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Checking his watch he winced as he saw the time as 5 minutes to midnight, knocking on the door he heard no response. He sighed to himself, she had probably gone to bed by now and he didn't blame her, knocking again slightly louder this time he heard some movement from behind the door. As the door opened his heart sank in his chest, lines of mascara spread from her eyes to her cheeks as visible reminders of how much she had cried, she still had on her dress, the one she was going to wear for their date, one of the most beautiful dresses he had ever seen. "Kori…" he said simply

"What do you want?" she said bitterly, her voice breaking slightly

"I'm so sorry Kori" he said sadly

"I waited for you…" she said, her tone slightly less bitter and now more expressive of her sadness

"I know, I'm so sorry I made you wait. I got called to the police station on my way here"

"Then why did you not call me?" she replied irritably

"I did try to call you but you didn't pick up and then when I got to the office I couldn't remember your number so I couldn't call you from there either"

"How am I to know you were not with someone else and just decided to arrive now" she didn't really know why she said that. She believed that he was telling the truth but she felt she deserved some amount of pettiness.

"I'm not like that Kori" he replied firmly, "I wouldn't do that to anyone, especially not you, anyone at the police station could vouge for me"

She nodded sadly, wiped her eyes "I suppose it is too late to have dinner"

He felt even more guilty now, she hadn't even eaten anything because she was still waiting for him to come. "I promised I would take you to dinner…come to my place and I will cook you something"

"What? Are you certain?" she asked nervously

"Dick Grayson keeps his promises" he answered with a reassuring smirk

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

It hadn't taken long for them to reach his apartment and he had begun cooking their meals, placing a cup in front of her, she eyed it curiously. Inhaling the aroma from the drink she cautiously took a sip and gave a surprised squeak at the odd flavour "What is this?" she asked intrigued

"It's a Romani blend of tea, my dad used to make it for me when I was a kid"

"You are part Romani?" she asked curiously

"Yeah I guess so, on my dad's side"

"Is that why you make the tea, because of your heritage?" she asked with a smile

"Kind of…mostly I make it to remember my parents. They died when I was really young"

"Oh, I'm so sorry" she said sadly

Placing a plate of food in front of her he smiled, "Don't be. I was adopted by a man named Bruce who took really good care of me, he's one of the reasons I became a detective" he explained as he took the seat next to her.

Taking a bite of her food, she smiled, "You are a good cook"

"I learned a lot from my butler Alfred, he taught my basically everything he knew about cooking so that I could make things on my own" he explained smiling at how quickly she was ploughing through the food "sorry to make you wait for dinner"

"It was worth the wait" she replied with a smile

"I'm really glad you came over" he said happily, "I was really looking forward to seeing you before I got dragged down to the station"

"I suppose the wait has made seeing each other sweeter, yes?" she replied, a small sly smirk on her face

He felt a growing heat in his face, "Definitely"

"It is a rarity to have a man cook for me, I am very grateful" she said, her expression growing even more flirtatious

"I can cook for you more often if you want" he replied, his voice breaking slightly as his face burned

"That would be…glorious", she said resting her hand gently on his leg. She couldn't ignore her own blush but she was enjoying flirting with him too much to care.

Dick looked at his watch quickly, it was already 1:30 am. "I should walk you home, it's really late"

She nodded, "I could simply stay with her with you instead though…if walking is too much trouble" she replied sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes gently.

Dick was felt lucky that she couldn't hear his heart hammering in his chest, taking a small gulp to clear the clog in his throat he nodded "If you want to"

Leaning forwards she kissed him softly, she smiled against him as she felt him begin to kiss her back "I would _love_ to" she replied in the same sweet and innocent voice.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Over the next few days the couple had been spending more and more time together, it had become commonplace to find her waiting at in his apartment when he finished at the police station, the action definitely wasn't unwelcomed. At the same time Dick had been working harder to find leads about the 'City Dwellers' gang and Komille, he had hit the metaphorical jackpot when an eyewitness had spotted a woman entering in and out of an abandoned warehouse, her description matched that of Komille almost perfectly and the evidence was too strong to ignore.

Gathering up and entire squadron of police Dick led them to the warehouse, all of the officers had come prepared for a shootout, they doubted that a gang dealing firearms wouldn't be packing any themselves. Sadly there predictions had been correct and a number of officers had been injured in an attempt to incapacitate the gang, it wasn't long before they had found their way to the backroom and discovered the crime boss himself arresting Roland Desmond on the spot. The realisation had shocked the entire police force, Desmond was probably the most infamous criminal in all of Blüdhaven, so infamous that he had been given the nickname "Blockbuster" due to fact he would use his bare hands to execute his foes rather than any sort of weapon. Desmond had left Blüdhaven for a while to start up his gang somewhere else which Dick now understood as the time his gang operated in Kori's city. It seemed unbelievable that a criminal of Desmond's status would lead such a small gang like the 'City Dwellers', but regardless the police were happy to lock away the most wanted criminal in Blüdhaven. Not much longer after his arrest Komille had returned to the warehouse and she too was arrested for her assistance in leading the gang. But fortunately due to Dick's influence as detective he was able to have her released on probation to be monitored by Kori and himself.

TTTTTTTTTTTT

"Chief's gonna promote you big time for helping bringing in Desmond" Sanders said handing his younger partner a cigar and patting him on the back. Dick eyed it uncertainly, "you've earned it, Dick"

Dick smiled gratefully and lit the cigar before taking a puff he held the smoke in his mouth, finding it an odd sensation before blowing it back out of the open window of his office. Looking out over the city he smiled, "The city feels safer now that Desmond and his gang are locked up"

"It sure does, we owe a lot of that to you" stepping over to Dick's desk he placed down the cigar box. "I want you to take these…give one of em to that dame of yours, if it wasn't for her case then we might not have got the lead to find Desmond"

Dick smiled, "Thanks, I don't think Kori smokes though"

"Ah well just save it till she does I guess" Sanders replied with a laugh taking another puff of his cigar before leaving Dick's office.

Dick smiled as he turned back to watch the darkening city out of the window, something about the crime-ridden felt peaceful tonight.

 **The End**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

 **Author's Notes:**

Changed my mind, hope you enjoyed!

If you didn't spot the reference, 'City Dwellers' is a play on words of 'Citadel' which was the race of aliens that Blackfire allowed to conquer and enslave Tamaran.


End file.
